Reveal my life! the sgt frog quiz show!
by The-chibi-trio
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask one of the Keroro Gunso characters something personal? Well now you can! with our new quiz show, we have kidnapped the entire cast, you ask the questions and they answer or risk a harsh electric shock!
1. Chapter 1

Reveal my life! sgt frog quiz show with the chibi trio!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Keroro gunso/sgt frog are not owned by us

Authers notes-

Flecia: Hi everyone reading this, this is our first story desu!

Kellbo: I read a few fics like this, where the auther(s) write a show with charactors and the audience email in their questions!

Bechi: So all of you out there need to send us any questions you have for the charactors, please dont send in anything rude or offencive though!

Flecia: There is no limit to how many questions you can ask and what charactors, as long as they are from sgt frog, just put your questions in a comment and click send.  
Kellbo: The questions we ask as extras will be based around our own personal interests, please dont take offence orflame us for anything (questions or answers) that we write.

Bechi: We're gonna use our own charactors for this, look on our profile to see the pictre of our charactors.

Flecia: Basicly, my charactor is called Farara, she is a light green tadpole with a yellow hat (with cat ear shapes like adult pururu) and a light pink bunny on her head and creast, and big cute eyes, Kellbo's charactor is called Kelili, she is a light orange tadpole slightly larger than me, she has a yelow hat (plain this time) with three blue bubbles in her head and creast, she has perminent red cheaks. Lastly is Bechi's charactor Bekiki, she is a light purple tadpole the same size as kelili, she has a yellow hat also (with fluffy flaps like chiroros) with a blue blocky kinda shape (hard to explain -_-')  
on it! They are best friends but all kinda weird, they are just us in tadpole form!

Kellbo: enjoy the story and please start askin some questions!

(*Awesome theme music plays and funky lights appear reveiling a big colourfull studio with five booths each with five seats, in each seat is an uncontious sgt frog charactor.  
Farara runs onto the stage dancing cutely to the music, Kelili climbs down a rope from the ceiling to the studio floor, and Bekiki tryes to parachute in but forgets the parachute and falls flat on her face from the roof to the floor! we all have microphones.)

Farara: Hi everyone and welcome to quiz tonight with us, the chibi trio and our special guests, the keroro gang!

Keroro: (*wakes up) Gero? where am I?

Kelili: We knocked them all out and dragged them to our world :D

Keroro: GERO?

Bekiki: Dont worry keroro, its just a quiz ^_^.

Kelili: an evil quiz:D

Tamama: (*wakes up) owwie, what? an evil quiz?

Farara: You see that man over there tamama? (*points to grey keronian man in the shaddows), he is our umm... guard, he is called sebaba.

Sebaba: (*holds up chainsaw and just looks generaly terifing)

Tamama & Keroro: WAAAAHH!

Farara: if you dont answer our questions truthaly then you will go and have a word with sebaba, kay lil guys (*smiles cutely).

Tamama & Keroro: (*gulp)

Giroro: (*wakes up) urrgg, I must have let my guard down, where did that flying cow come from that knocked me out?

Kelili: (*whistles innocently and shoes her pet cow away)

Farara & Bechi: O_O

Kururu: (*wakes up) Ehh?

Natsumi: (*wakes up) whats going on? STUPID FROG, THIS IS YOUR DOING ISNT IT?

Fuyuki: (*wakes up) WOW, is this an alien planet?

Farara: This is planet Keron, welcome pekaponianss!

Aki: (* wakes up) huh, how did I get here, this isnt good, my comic draft is due in in two hours!

Natsumi: (*punches Keroro repeatedly) CHANGE EVERYTHING BACK!

Keroro: ITS NOT ME!

Farara: Natsumi san?

Natsumi: (*looks at Farara for the first time) SOO CUTE ^_^

Farara: We brought you here, it was nothing to do with keroro (*innocent smile)

Natsumi: I guess its ok, if its just for a while, (*drops keroro) sorry stupid frog.

Momika: (*wakes up) Fuyuki kun! are you ok?

Fuyuki: I'm fine, LOOK ITS KERON!

Momika: -_-' anime sweatdrop.

Dororo:(*wakes up) Ehh? Koyuki dono? ae you ok? we were suprise attacked!

Koyuki: (*wakes up) Must have let my guard down, are you ok?

Dororo: I'm fine, and everyone else seems fine too, on top of that, we seem to be on keron.

Sabaro: (*Wakes up) cool...

Sumino: (*Wakes up) Wooaahh, dizzy!... KYAAAA I'm on "Reveal my life" the popular keronian quiz show, why didnt my agent tell me!

Mois: (*wakes up) You could say lost with uncle

Garuru platoon: (*wakes up)

Garuru: Huh? what happened.

Pururu: We seem to have been sneek attacked sir.

Taruru: O_O

Zoruru: Zeroro I have found you, now you will die!

Sebaba: (*Growls)

Farara: No fighting please or Sebaba will have to punish you (*cute smile)

Zoruru: (*backs off)

Tororo: How did you get past my advanced wepon systems!

Kelili: Using a flying cow of course! -_-

Tororo: WHY DIDNT I PLAN FOR THAT! (*bashes head on desk)

Karara: (*wakes up) Chiroro kun, are you ok?

Chiroro: (*wakes up) yes I want waffles mommy (*still half asleep).

Kogaro: (*wakes up) HA HA HA HA HA... (Gets knocked out by a flying cow)

Kelili: I reeeaaly hate Kogaro!

Farara & Bekiki: O_O ... please keep your pet flying cow on a leash and dont bother the contestants!

Lavie: (*wakes up) BROTHER!

Kilulu: (*wakes up) ...(eyes glow red).

Farara: EVERYONE AWAKE NOW?

Everyone: (*nodds)

Farara: Coolio, then I will explain whats going on! You guys have been selected as our celebritys this week to appear on "Reveal my life", for those of you who havent tuned in before it is a keronian kids show for kids by kids where the audience gets involved by asking personal questions to the charactors in the teams, the team with the most points at the end of the game will win an amazing mystery prize!

Kelili: Its not so easy though :D, the chairs you ae strapped to are electronic game chairs specialy made for our game, it is impossible to escape the chairs, if you refuse to answer a question then you will receive a powerfull electric shock, the game chairs also have built in lie detectors, so if you lie about an answer then you will receive an even more powerfull shock!

Farara: There are five teams, the keroro platoon (*points at the green booth with Keroro, tamama, giroro, kururu and dororo), the pekaponan alies (*points to blue booth with Natsumi,  
Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki and sabaro), the keronian five (*points at yellow both with Sumimo, Karara, Chiroro, Joriri and kilulu), The garuru platoon (*points at orange booth with Garuru, Zoruru, Taruru,  
Tororo and Pururu) and the extra pekaponians (*Points to purple booth with Paul, Aki, Kogoro, Lavie, and Mois). At the end of each round the team with the least points gets eliminated and throwen in the dungion... uhh I mean put in the waiting room (*innocent smile). The more reveiling, emmbarrising or fun the question, the more points will be received! SO AUDIENCE, try to be creative with your questions!

All contestants: O_O' (*Compleatly freaked out)

Bekiki: Great, then lets begin ...

Kelili: Um we cant begin!

Bekiki: But why TT_TT?

Farara: No one has sent any questions yet!

Chibi trio: SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS! and see you after the break for more...

cool voice from the sky: ...REVEAL MY LIFE!

Farara: Bu bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Reveal my life! sgt frog quiz show with the chibi trio!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Keroro gunso/sgt frog are not owned by us

Authers notes-

Flecia: YAAAy we got three comments in the first day of publishing, I'm so happy (*does a happy little spin dance).

Kellbo: Thanks for mailing in some questions ppl, we are all really glad that you like the story and stuff!

Bechi: we got one question (for all the charactors I think) from "sarcasticToad", one question from "Kambanjo", and four questions from "Princey the Herm Raccoon".

Flecia: To make the quiz fair though we might make up some questions for some of the other contestants awell in later rounds/chapters.

Kellbo: Remember though! the answers we write are not fact or anything, we just made them up by how we think they would go!

Bechi: please dont get mad if you dont like an answer. Hope you all enjoy this round!

Flecia: Please keep sending in as many questions as you can think of!

(Awesome theme music plays again and lights come back on revealing all of the charactors ranticly trying to escape the game chairs, well exept for fuyuki who was marvaling at being on a new planet and sumomo who was calling her agent annoyedly!)

Farara: Hey, and welcome back to ...

Cool voice from the sky: Reveal My Life!

Bekiki: Can we start now farara?

Kelili: WERENT YOU LISTENING? OF CORSE WE CAN START!

Bekiki: (*small voice) well you dont need to yell.

Natsumi: LET ME OUTTA THIS THING! THIS CAN NOT BE LEGAL!

Kelili: Its in the contracts you signed, so it is legal.

Keroro: GERO? WE DIDNT SIGN ANY CONTRACTS!

Kelili: I used a computer to forge your signature...

Everyone: O_O... THATS NOT LEGAL!

Kelili: Well... Plfff :P

Bekiki: Look lets just start already!

Farara: Our first question today was sent in by a member of the audience called SarcasticToad (*Points to audience)

SarcasticToad: (*Stands up randomly) WOOO I'm ON TV!

Kelili: (*Reading from card) This is a question we will ask and every charactor will answer in turn, the question is "Who was your first crush?".

Bekiki: Ohh a juicy one, lets say two points per person, so that gives each team the chance to get up to TEN points!

All contestants: (*looks very worryed).

Farara: Remember though, if you lie or dont answer then you WILL be electricuted!

Kelili: and trust me, we arent the type of show that gives mild shocks, watch this...

(Kelili walks over to spare chair in back of room and puts in it a block of chease.)

Kelili: mr chease, who was your first crush?

Chease: ...

(Chair makes loud crackling sounds and suddenly a very loud bang and the chease melts down the sides filling the room with smoke)

Contestants: ""O_O"" (*looks petrified)

Farara: My chease! (*pouts)

Bekiki: Lets start with team one, the Keroro platoon.

Kelili: KERORO...

Keroro: Gulp (*shivers in horor)

Kelili: WHO, I repeat, WHO was YOUR first crush?

Keroro: GERO! well I umm, I I...

Farara: You have one minute to answer Keroro, so whats it gonna be?

Keroro: (*seating and shivering) KOGOPLAGUEDOMOTOGIMATOO... (*Passes out from stress)

(Chair starts to crackle)

Bekiki: Ohh dear, looks like the chairs lie detector has been activated!

(ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP...)

Keroro: (*Twitches slightly, compleatly blackened, with an afro)

Everyone: O_O'

Mois: UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLLLEEEE! (*tryes to transform but fails)

Farara: Sorry mois, we blocked your power :P

Mois: UNCLE!

Natsumi: stupid frog...is he...?

Bekiki: Of couse not, we cant kill people on a KIDS show!

Kelili: (*looks disapointed and puts down her flamethrower)

Farara: TAMAMA!

Tamama: (*freezes and gulps)

Farara: Your turn lil guy (*warm smile)

Tamama: LITTLE, I'M OLDER THAN YOU JERK (*bad side)

Kelili: CANN IT YOU! (*growls)

Bekiki: Dont be so mean to poor lil Tamama

Tamama: I'M NOT LITTLE!

Farara: Just tell us your first crush Tama-san?

Tamama: Ummm */* I I Its...

Bekiki: spit it out, come on?

Tamama: (*looks and see's keroro still uncontious) Its... GUNSO SAN, THERE I SAID IT...(Sighs in relif).

(Chair beeps normaly then dings)

Audience: (*gived a round of a plause)

Farara: Well done Tamama-san, the chair says its true! You win two points for your team!

Contestants: (*All stare uncomtably at tamama)

Keroro platoon (exept uncontious keroro): Shuffle away from the tadpole.

Kelili: GIRORO, YOU'RE NEXT :D

Giroro: uhh my first crush? (*looks uncomftable)

Bekiki: (*sighs in frustration) Yes your first crush, do we need to repeat everything to you people?

Giroro: umm... (*whispers) Natsumi.

Farara: Sorry we couldnt hear that, please say it into the microphone :)

Giroro: what? No one else had to ...

Kelili: We're waiting? :D

Giroro: (*slightly louder but still quiet voice) natsumi, its natsumi ok -/-

Bekiki: WE CANT HEAR YOU!

Giroro: (*really pissed off) WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO TAKE PART IN THIS STUPID THING, ITS SUCH A WASTE OF TIME AND EFFORT AND...

Farara: (*sighs and presses random button)

Giroro's chair: ZAAAAAAPPPP! fizzz

Giroro: (*Uncontious with an afro)

Bekiki: Well to be fair he did answer correctly, TWO MORE POINTS TO TEAM KERORO!

(Audience cheers)

Kelili: Kururu your next, answer away!

Kururu: (*Eats curry boredly)

Bekiki: O_O whered he get that curry from...

Kururu: I have disabled this electric thing already, it was childsplay, I refuse to take part.

Farara: How did he...? (*presses button franticly and nothing happens)

Kelili: Let me handel this... (pulls out taiser)

Kururu: (starts to sweat) KU...?

(ZAAAAAAPP)

Kururu: ku ku ~~~ (*Uncontious with an afro)

Farara: No points that time then!

Bekiki: alright on to the next team... :)

Dororo: TT_TT

Bekiki: sorry dororo I couldnt resist doing that! I didnt really forget you!

Dororo: In this case I think I would rather be forgotten!

Kelili: Tough, now answer the question!

Dororo: I dont..I ummm...err...(*looks paniced)

Farara: please dont make me press the button (*circles finger round the button)

Dororo: Assasin magic (*does a hand symbol thing and soundproof earphones appear on everyones ears exept the audience and the chibi trio)

Kelili: (*snicker) he doesnt know that we are immune to that trick.

Contestants: O_O? (*trying to figue out why they have gone deaf suddenly)

Dororo: I suppose I have always had a small soft spot for...koyuki-dono O/O

(Earphones then disappear)

Tamama: I can hear again!

Natsumi: Me too!

Fuyuki: I cant beleve I'm on keron!

everyone: -_-'

Dororo: U/U that was something I hope to never have to repeat infront of an audience.

Chibi trio: (*snicker)

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: The chair says truth! Two more points!

Audience: (*cheer)

Koyuki: What did he answer? I didnt hear anything!

Dororo: I...I... O/O

Farara: Right so the Keroro platoon scores a respective six points!

Audience: Yaaaaaay!

Aki: Great, kero-chans team wins, can we leave now?

Kelili:...No, silly pekaponian woman, we are just starting!

Kogaro: (*wakes up again) HA HA HA HA HA HA...

Lavie: Brother sounds very angry, he wants go leave! I'm sorry he is so stubborn, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Everyone: -_-'

(A flying cow his kogaro in the head again, knocking him out)

Farara and Bekiki: KELILI!

Kelili: Sorry but I REEAALY hate that guy!

Farara: Lets now go onto the pekaponian alies! see if you guys can beat the amazing keroro platoon?

Natsumi: I DONT WANNA PLAY! _'

Kelili: Tough cookies sister, now answer the question!

Natsumi: WHAT? ME? WHY AM I FIRST?

Bekiki: If I had to take a guess it would be because you are so loud and kelili is getting annoyed with you!

Natsumi: "_" NO FAIR!

Kelili: Just answer the question! (*Holds out microphone impatiently)

Natsumi: Well I kinda like sa... (*looks over at sabaro staring at her)

Farara: Come along now nat-chi, we havent got all day!

Natsumi: / I like sabarou sempi (*goes very red)

Kelili: Darn I wanted her to say giroro! (*grumbles)

Sabaro: (*smirks cooly)

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: Truth be told! Two points for the pekaponian alies!

Audience: (*claps)

Natsumi: (*puts her head down on the desk) my life is over!

Bekiki: Next up is Fuyuki-san!

Fuyuki: huh?

Kelili: HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING?

Fuyuki: ohh hi, are you the sargents friends?

Everyone: (*falls over anime style)

Farara: Listen Fuyuki-san, We are gonna ask you a question real slow like ok?

Fuyuki: Uhh ok, whats this about?

Farara: ..CRUSH?

Momoka: (*leans in exitedly)

Fuyuki: Crush? like a person I like? I dunno, I guess I dont really like anyone that way, I'm only twelve ya know?

Momoka: (*Bangs head on desk repeatedly)

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: ITS THE TRUTH! two more points

Paul: I am sorry mistress momoka

Kelili: Riiight... on to Koyuki!

Koyuki: My crush right?...

Kelili: Yes (*sighs)

Koyuki: Can I just ask one little question?

Farara: go on?

Koyuki: What's a crush?

Everyone: (*falls over anime style)

Bekiki: Someone you like...-_-'

Koyuki: I like Natsumi-kun, she is my best friend ever!

Kelili: (*looks a little uncomftable) she means, Like in a different way!

Koyuki: Like likeing something like likeing the taste of a food or likeing a pretty scene?

Farara: No like likeing somebody like haveing the desire to grow up and marry them?

Koyuki: Ohhhh ok, can I just ask one more little question again though?

Farara: yes?

Koyuki: What does marry mean?

Everyone: (*falls over anime stle again twice as hard)

Kelili: ALRIGHT THATS IT! (Presses button)

Koyuki: KYAAAAAAA (Gets electricuted)

Dororo: KOYUKI DONO!

Natsumi: KOYUKI!

Farara: COOKIES!

Everyone: O_O?

Farara: sorry, I though we were just shouting randomly (*giggles cutely)

Bekiki: You need more patience Kelili-kun...

Kelili: (*growls)

Farara: No points this time then! On to Momoka!

Momoka: My crush? I have to say it in front of...

Farara: No worrys momoka-san, he's compleatly out (*points to Fuyuki)

Fuyuki: The buildings out side are all big dice! this place is amazing!

Everyone: -_-'

Momoka: Ok, My crush is... is...is...

Evil momoka: Just say it idiot!

Good momoka: I cant do it, its too hard!

Evil momoka: Why you damn...

Momoka: FUYUKI KUUN! (*Passes out)

(Chair dings)

Farara: Correct! two more points!

Fuyuki: Huh, did someone say something?

Bekiki: Onto sabaro!

Kelili: So pretty boy, who do you like?

Sabaro: Too many girls to love and not enough time ~ 623

Farara: O_O' does that count as an answer?

Bekiki: Well Another two points then! Which means that the pekaponian alies take the lead with eight points!

Audience: Woooooo

Natsumi: Nyaaa, stupid frog :P

Keroro: (*begins to wake up) ehh? where am I?

Farara: Now we can move onto the garuru platoon!

Kelili: Garuru!

Garuru: (*glares at kelili stingily)

Kelili: (*glares back)

Bekiki: ^_^' Alright you two, lets not start anything!

Farara: So Garuru, what is your answer to earn your team TWO points!

Garuru: hmpf, my only ever love has been the love of battle!

(Chair begins to fizz and crackle)

Trio team: O_O it says its a lie?

Garuru: WAIT! NO!

(ZAAAAPPP...fizzzz)

Garuru: (*lays uncontious in chair with an afro)

Taruru: SO the leader gets an afro too! who knew!

Kelili: SO WHO WAS HIS FIRST CRUSH?

Bekiki: we may never know...

Farara: on to Taruru!

Taruru: gee my first crush... huh... gotta think right back to when I was a tadpole...

Tamama: YOU WERE A TADOPLE THE OTHER DAY JERK!

Taruru: It was at least two months ago master!

Farara: Time is ticking Taruru (*taps watch)

Taruru: Well I guess I kinda liked Karara-kun back in keronian pre-school...

Karara: (*hearts in eyes) TARURU DARLING!

Taruru: Aww shucks, how embarrissing!

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: Looks like its true, I cant help but feel sorry for you taruru!

Taruru: Why?

Karara: I WILL MARRY YOU DARLING! (Extreemly hyper looking)

Taruru: (*gulp) uhh ohh

Kelili: Right, on too Tororo...

Tororo: I wont give into you! I am smarter than ALL of you!

Bekiki: No... you're not!

Tororo: YES I AM, STUPID TADPOLE!

Kelili: No...You're REALLY not!

Tororo: I passed second out of 20,000,000 students at the most advanced school on keron!

Kururu: (*wakes up) kukuku, I passed first when I did that test the year before!

Bekiki: Tororo, do ya know WHO passed first the year you did it?

Tororo: Yeah it was some twerpy little tadpole girl called...

Farara: Tee hee (*Cute smile and holds up medel)

Tororo: GRAAAAAAAAAAAA (*Passes out from extreem jelousy)

Kelili: That counts as a "Refuse to answer"! (*presses button)

ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP...fizz

Tororo: (*uncontious with an afro)

Farara: I guess next is Zoro... (*looks over at zororo's seat and see's its empty)

Kelili: Dont worry, he wont get past our master security system!

(A loud crash is heard and everyone turns around)

Zororo: ~~~ (*trys to get up but slips again and lands on his head)

Bekiki: Security system level one... I covered the floor with butter!

Zororo: DAMN YOU (*trys to get up again but does back flip and lands on his back clumbsily!)

Dororo: (*snickeres silently)

Zororo: DONT YOU LAUGH AT ME ZERORO! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!

Farara: (*whispers to dororo) seriously, what did you do to that guy?

Dororo: (*shakes head and shrugs)

(Sebaba and four sebaba look alikes come out from the shaddows and drag the assasin back to his seat)

Sumomo: Who are those guys?

Farara: Ohh, sebaba has quadrouplet brothers, Sebibi, sebobo, sebebe, and sebubu, they all work here!

Everyone: ...

Kelili: Because you tryed to escape, that is classed as cheating and therefore you will now suffer my wrath!

Bekiki: WAIT... lets see what the answer is first!

Zororo: I do not give in to childrens games, now let me go before I kill you all!

Farara: nope, Kelili go have some fun!

Kelili: (*smirks evily and pulls out a box labled "fluffy and pink!") ehh hee hee!

Zororo: (*Begins to sweat) you cant do anything to me, you cant...

(Curtain shoots up between audience and stage and calm music starts playing but in the back ground screems can be heard)

(After a few minutes the curtain drops)

Zororo: (*Uncontious and wearing a pink dress and lipstic, has a blond wig on with a big red bow)

All contestants: ""*_*"" (*Looks like they have whitnessed something horrifiying)

Kelili: That is why you should not cheat!

Bekiki: Kelili has a short temper in is real good at makeovers!

Farara: No points there then, lets move onto Pururu-san!

Pururu: (*Still gawping at what happened to zororo)

Kelili: SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL!

Pururu: Huh?

Bekiki: Its your turn!

Pururu: My first crush, well I guess it would have to be my childhood friend keroro... ^/^

Keroro: O/O aww shucks...

(Chair dings)

Farara: So now the Garuru platoon has four points! and comes in third place!

Bekiki: Onto the Keronian five! SUMOMO!

Sumomo: Sumomo here and ready to sing! (*poses and winks)

Kelili: -_-' no pinky girl, who was your first crush? please dont sing!

Sumomo: Well there was that guy, I dont know his name, I think he was from west kerionia, couldnt understand he accsent, he was the poolboy from my holiday home there, really cute... (*babbles on)

(Chair dings)

Kelili: (*Holds up flying cow)

Bekiki: Kelili-kun, please have patience with the contestants...

Kelili: (*Grumbles but puts cow down)

Farara: Two points to the keronian five! on to Karara!

Karara: (*sighs dreammily) Taruru darling...

Bekiki: Karara-san, who was your FIRST crush?

Karara: hmmm... was it kururu-sempi, or giroro-dono...OH WAIT I KNOW, it was ummm ummm uhhh (*get confused as she has had too many crushes)

Farara: Times up... ohh I really dont wanna do this but...(*presses button)

Karara: Maybe it was... (*gets electricuted and falls uncontious)

Chiroro: KARARA!

Kelili: Dont worry chiroro-san, she will be fine!

Bekiki: Anyway chiroro, you're next, so whats it gonna be?

Chiroro: Karara wake up! (*Starts to cry)

Kelili: Ohh man, I cant handel tears, lets skip chiroro for now!

Farara & bekiki: (*sigh) fine!

Farara: On to joriri! Joriri, who was your first crush?

Joriri: When girls are girls, boys will fall, heres what it means...

Kelili: (*presses button repeatedly)

ZAAAAAP ZAAAPAA ZAAP ZAAAP ZAAAAAAP

Bekiki: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HAVEING PATIENCE!

Kelili: DONT TRY TO CHANGE ME, HE IS A BOREING OLD FART!

Bekiki:...alright your right...BUT PLEASE HAVE MORE PATIENCE!

Farara: (*anime sweatdrops) onto kilulu then... (*shivers and hides behind kelili)

Bekiki: Dont worry, I blocked his power! (*smiles warmly)

Kilulu: ... (*stairs evily)

Farara: his stair makes my soul die a little...

Kelili: Who's idea was it to have the altimate killing machine on a kids show anyway?

Writers (us): (*hides behind curtain whisteling inncocently)

Kilulu: ...(*still glares evily)

Bekiki: Well kilulu, what is your answer?

Kilulu: .. (*Still glares evily)

Farara: PLEASE JUST MAKE HIM STOP STAREING (*starts shivering more)

Kelili: (*presses button) you are the weakest loop, good bye! (for disclaimer purposes)

ZZZAAPPP

Kilulu: (*Compleatly unharmed and still glares evily)

Farara: I'm gonna have nightmares! (*whimpers)

Bekiki: Well lets go back to Chiroro

Karara: (*wakes up) ehh? whats going on?

Chiroro: KARARA KUN!

Kelili: (*uninfusiastic) yaaaaay, now can we continue?

Chiroro: MY first crush, ummm lets see uhhh ummm ...

Farara: Ya know it has been almost two hours and we are STILL on the first round!

Bekiki: did YOU know that a melon is classed as a vegitable not a fruit!

Farara: FACINATING, but it does not have anthing to do with the show!

Chiroro: ummm ummmm ...

Kelili: Are you quite done?

Chiroro: nope, ummm ummm...

(Random waiting music from an elivator plays)

Chiroro: I KNOW! I liked Garuru nii!

(Chair dings)

Everyone: EHH?

Farara: Well I guess Karara fell for everyone in the keroro platoon and chiroro everyone in the garuru platoon, what an odd outcome!

Garuru: (*Still uncontious but shivers in his sleep)

Bekiki: Well then its four points to the keronian five! onto the last team, the pekaponian extras!

Paul: Are we REALLY considered extras?

Kelili: (*simply) yes, yes you are...

Farara: So Aki, who was your first crush?

Aki: Well that's simple, it was the man I ended up marrying, his name was ... (*at this very moment the name was blocked out by the sound of an epic explosion in the distance.)

(Chair dings)

Keroro: GERO? what was the name? WHAT WAS IT?

Bekiki: on to Paul, what's your answer paul?

Paul: ahh it was back before I retired as a soldier working from the nishizawa group, there was this beautifull young maiden I met on the coast of ...

Kelili: (*presses button franticly) ..!

Bekiki: PATIENCE! (*really angry now... and thats a rare site for bekiki)

Paul: (*uncontious and blackened from electric shock)

Farara: Well onto Kogoro then ...

Keroro: UMM CAN I POINT OUT SOMETHING?

Farara: sure kero-san...

Keroro: Kogoro, lavie and angol mois arent pekaponians... why are they in the PEKAPONIAN extras group?

Everyone: *(stops and thinks about this...)

Bekiki: uhhhh...?

Kelili: ...SHUT UP (*throws a flying cow at keroro knocking him out again)

Farara: so anyway... whats your answer kogaro?

Kogoro: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...

Lavie: Brother says he is angry at you for...

Kelili: (*presses button)

ZZZAAAPAPPP

Kogoro: (*laughing in uncontious slumber) HA~ HA~ HA~

Kelili: what an annoying dude...

Bekiki: (*eye twitches) ...kelili... please have PATIENCE!

Farara: (*sight) that happens alot here, kelili and bekiki are like opposites and argue a lot!

Kelili: Onto lavie!

Lavie: brother!

Bekiki: answer the question lavie!

Lavie: Brother wont allow me to crush on boys, he says it is very un-becoming of me...

(chair dings)

Farara: ...Ok, last but not least its angol mois!

Mois: ... I love my uncle (*very simply put)

Kelili & Bekiki: -_-' how very...open

(Chair dings)

Farara: Well then the scores are now...

Cool voice from the sky: Keroro platoon = six points, Pekaponian alies = eight points, Garuru platoon = four points, keronian five = four points, pekaponian extras = six points.

Farara: coolio, so onto the next question then! (*giggles cutely as everyone groans)

Bekiki: (*reads from card) This question was sent in by an audience member called "Kambanjo"...

Kambanjo: (*stands up in audience) YEAH WOOOOHOOOO I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER BE MY TURN! (*sits down)

Bekiki: (*still reading from card) This question is for Koyuki-san...

Koyuki: (*wakes up) Huh? What?

Dororo: Koyuki-dono you are awake!

Koyuki: What happened...?

Bekiki: (*still reading from card like a robot) Koyuki, Who would you rather kiss, Dororo or Shigure?

Koyuki: EHH? O/O

Farara: OHHH SWEET, thats gotta be worth at least three points!

Dororo: (*in perfect respect puts hands over his ears)

Koyuki: uhh thank-you dororo, umm ...

Natsumi: Koyuki-chan, you're acctualy hesitating with this? Have you acctualy thought about this before?

Koyuki: O/O NO!

(Chair crackles)

Farara: Uhh ohh (*pulls out plug to electric)

Kelili: Bwa ha ha, you HAVE thouht about it before havent you?

Koyuki: (*looks very uncomfertable) I DONT WANT TO ANSWER!

Farara: (*plugs electric back in)

Natsumi: KOYUKI-CHAN YOU HAVE TO ANSWER, DONT GET ELECTRICUTED!

Koyuki: OK! (*shuffles around in her chair uncomftably) I guess if I had to pick, you know like life or death or something, only if I absolutly HAD to kiss one, it would be...

Kelili: GET ON WITH IT!

Koyuki: DORORO... there I said it! (*sighs in relef)

(Chair dings)

All contestants (Exept the ones who are uncontious and dororo who cant hear): (*stare blankly at Koyuki).

Natsumi: Man I didnt expect that... at least the other guy is human.

Koyuki: (*smiles and rubs the back of her head sheepishly) ^/^ teehehe

Dororo: (*un-covers ears and see's lots of people staring at him) Ehh?

Farara: Tee hee hee hee hee (cute giggling) ^/^

Bekiki: -_-' farara is a doroXkoyuki fan...

Kelili: Three more points to the pekaponian alies! OK onto the next question!

Bekiki: These ones were sent in by an audience member called "Princey the Herm Raccoon"...

Princey the Herm Raccoon: Lookat me lookat me I'm on TV! (Waves wildly from the audience)

Farara: -_-' ehh heh heh, got some hyper ones tonight!

Bekiki: (*reading from card) Keroro are you ...

Kelili: STOP A SEC... (*covers farara's ears) alright now go!

Bekiki: Why are you covering her ears...?

Kelili: Farara's trauma switch is acctivated by such words, REMEMBER!

Bekiki: Ohh right, sorry ^_^, so anyway, the quiestions say (*reads from card again) Keroro are you retarded?, All pekopons and keronians (apart from Keroro) do you think Keroro is retarded?, Tamama, what would you do if Keroro are tied to the bed?, Kogoro and lavie are you both retarded?

Keroro: My my what mean questions!

Kelili: Then Keroro, you can go first!

Keroro: GERO? hmpf fine, I dont have any mental disibilitys!

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: One more point for team Keroro platoon!

Farara: (*compleatly oblivious to the fact that her ears are being covered, just stands there staring blankly at the audience)

Kelili: Alrighty then, to make this quick, Put your hands up if you think Keroro is retarded, keep em down if you dont!

(Giroro, Kururu, tororo, zororo, Natsumi, Sabero, momoka, paul, joriri and sumomo put their hands up)

Kelili: WERE YOU NOT LISTENING, HE ISNT RETARDED, THE CHAIR SAID TRUE IDIOTS! (*presses random buttons and they get electricuted)

Bekiki: Sorry, kelili gets real cranky if she doesnt have her juice (*hands kelili a carton of juice)

Kelili: Mmm apple (*drinks juice and calms down) ahhhh, sorry!

(Giroro, Kururu, tororo, zororo, Natsumi, Sabero, momoka, paul, joriri and sumomo sit uncontiously in their chairs)

Farara: (*starts humming a little tune to herself and still stares blankly out at the audience.)

Tamama: You know, for a genius you would have thought she would realise something was going on by now!

Bekiki: Yeah, as much as we love her, Farara is a little dim sometimes.

Kelili: So Tamama-san, if keroro was tied to a bed, what would you do? I repeat, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

Tamama: What an odd question... Why would mister sargent be tied to a bed?

Kelili: I dont know, just answer the question!

Tamama: Well If mister sargent was tied to a bed, I guess I would untie him, then he would love me for saveing him, then he would pat me on the head and say "Privet Tamama! You are my faverout subordinate", and then I would say "and you are my faveroute sargent!" and then we would...

Bekiki: Oookkiee, I think thats enough!

(Chair dings)

Kelili: It be correct peoples!

Audience: ...

Kelili: WELL WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING YOU PERVERTS, THIS IS A KIDS SHOW!

Bekiki: Tamama is an innocent and pure mind, how dare you think that!

Tamama: Tama? what were they thinking?

Kelili: best you dont know! (*anime sweatdrops)

Farara: (*uncovers ears) Huh? when did that happen?

Bekiki: Now, Lavie, are you and your brother retards?

Lavie: Huh? what a mean question!

Farara: retards... (*goes into a silent flashback from her past at school)

Kogoro: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...

Lavie: My brother has a condition called kogoroitis, I dont have anything wrong with me!

Kogoro: My sister is perfect in every way, her only fault is that she is too kind, so dont you call her a retard, HA HA HA HA HA.

Lavie: Ohh dear, that is brother's very angry laugh!

(Chair dings twice)

Farara: (*sits crying in the corner mumbling about how kids are mean)

Dororo: Poor child, I understand your pain...

Kelili: uhh ohh, why must people use such mean words as "retard" or "weirdo", it hurts her, it hurts her so!

Bekiki: Umm, she will be ok... so anyway, "cool voice in the sky" what are the final scores for this round?

Cool voice in the sky: I have a name you know, its jerry! And I am not in the sky, I'm in the sound booth!

Bekiki: (*whimpers and goes teary eyed) bu bu but I liked the cool voice in the sky!

Jerry: (*sigh) ...fine you can call me the cool voice in the sky...

Bekiki: YAAAAY, so what are the scores?

Cool voice in the sky: Keroro platoon = eight points, pekaponian alies = eleven points, Garuru platoon = four points, keronian five = four points, pekaponian extras = eight points!

Kelili: OHH NOO, this means we have a tie between the two lowest scoreing teams!

Bekiki: this calls for...

Cool musical girls voice in the sky: SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!

Farara: (*snaps out of trauma) SUDDEN DEATH ROUND! (*really exited)

Kelili: Gaururu, Sumomo, please come to the front!

Sumomo: huh? why me and him?

Kelili: cos you guyz are the team leaders, duhh!

(Garuru and sumomo's chairs zoom to the front with them in them)

Kelili: I'm going to ask you both a personal question, the first one to answer correctly will earn their teams place in the next round!

Bekiki: The question is... WHO IS THE BEST MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM?

Sumomo: (*looks at team) I dont even know any of these weirdos...

Garuru: (*blushes slightly) hmpf, I supose nurse pururu is our most valued soldier, without her we would all be dieing of injury...

(Chair dings)

Pururu: (*smiles and blushes a little)

Farara: (*whispers to Bekiki) is it just me or do you feel a spark of romance?

Bekiki: (*snickers)

Kelili: GARURU'S PLATOON WINS, THEY STAY ON ANOTHER ROUND!

(audience cheers)

Farara: Sowwy Keronian five, you guys are out! keep watching the show!

Kelili: Enjoy the dungion.. uhh I mean waiting room!

(Holes open up in the floor under everyone in the keronian five's teams chairs and they fall in screeming, then the holes close)

Farara: Right, thats round one over! we will have round two after the break so stay tuned!

Bekiki: PLEASE keep sending in as many questions as you can think of... but please no rude or offensive things!

Kelili: OHH and please no more questions for EVERYONE to answer... it takes forever to get round!

Trio team: BU BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Reveal my life! sgt frog quiz show with the chibi trio!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Keroro gunso/sgt frog are not owned by us

Authers notes-

Flecia: HIYA EVERYONE!

Kellbo: YO, thanks for all the questions sent in... although there were soooo many! :(

Bechi: KELL, be greatfull, its very kind of the audience to send in questions, so show some respect :D

Kellbo: (*grumbles and forces a smile)

Bechi: HOPELESS... she's hopeless (*bangs head on the table)

Flecia: -_-' eh heh heh, WELL then lets get on with the show, please enjoy and please send in as many questions as you can think of!

Kellbo: again though, remember that these answers are just made up, not fact!

Bechi: ENJOY :3

(Theme music starts up again and the light come back on to reveal all the charactors and the trio team, the audience cheers)

Farara: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! (*Big exited smile)

Keroro: (*weary) Come on, just let us go already, its been three days and you havent let us eat or drink or go to the bathroom... OR MAKE GUNDUM!  
ohh I'm dieing...!

Kelili: You reeealy love gundum dont you?

Keroro: (*lays head on the desk and shivers)

Aki: hmm, kero-chan looks like he is suffering from withdrawl symptums...

Mois: You could say, gundum withdrawl!

Bekiki: Well we have been a little harsh, here you guys can have some of my home made cookies! (Holds out a plate of cookies to keroro)

Keroro: GERO! (*drools)

All other contestants: (*drools) ...foood...

Kelili: OHHH COOKIES! (*Eats the entire plate of cookies in one go)

Contestants: O_O! TT_TT...

Tamama: NOOOOOOOO I'M DIEING! THE COOKIES!...they're gone...they're all gone... (*bashes head into desk dramaticly)

Bekiki: KELILI! THEY WERE FOR THE CONTESTANTS!

Kelili: :"( sozzys... if it helps they were the greatest cookies I had ever eaten!

Giroro: THAT DOESNT HELP, WE'RE STARVING!

Farara: (*with a megaphone) TIME TO START THE QUIZ!

Bekiki: owwie, that hurt my ears...

Farara: We got a whole lot of questions this round!

Contestants:(*long upset groan)

Kelili: (*reads from card) We got four more questions from "Kambanjo", five questions from "nightfangfox" , one question from"lightdarkdemon", five questions from "Melantha Raphaelis",five questions from "KIKiGaruGIrooo" and twenty questions from "Dragonsfire18".

Bekiki: Holy cheasecake, TWENTY! now that one heck of a curiousity!

Farara: Ok, well lets start with...

Natsumi: I REFUSE TO START UNTILL YOU LET US EAT!...I'm staving

Taruru: I need the bathroom before we start...

Keroro: gero... me too!

Mois: I want a glass of water, you could say to quench a thirst

Kelili: TOUGH COOKIES!

Farara: (*sighs) kelili can be so mean (*sneaks tamama a secret cookie under the table)

Tamama: (*great big smile and watery eyes) ~thank-you~ (stuffs cookie in his mouth)

Cool voice in the sky: PLEASE GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

Bekiki: Sowwys!

Farara: So as I was saying, lets start with "kambanjo's" questions first!

(Giant flatscreen comes down from ceiling with the words audience cam in the corner and you see kambanjo waveing franticly on the screen.)

Kelili: (*reads from card) Aki, When you leave your kids are you going to work or just enjoying your time away from home?

Aki: You think I leave my kids to go and have fun? I have a job you know! (*clearly hurt)

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: Dang, I wanted a juicier answer, one point to the pekaponian extras!

Kelili: Natsumi, If you had a one trip rocket to Keron, would you throw Keroro in it or would you have him stay because there have been hints that you have a soft spot for Keroro now?

Natsumi: WHAAAAAT! :(

Farara: uhhohh... (*hides behind kelili)

Natsumi: I DONT HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR THAT STUPID FROG I ONLY KEEP HIM AROUND FOR CHORES, HE WOULD BE SOO ON THAT STUPID SPACESHIP AND...

(Chair fizzes)

ZZZAAAAAPPPP

Natsumi: (*Sits blackened and uncontious in the chair)

Everyone: (*gawpes at natsumi) O_O...

Farara: uhh...

Bekiki: zero points there...

Kelili: (*smirks) I knew it. Anyway onto the next question... (*reads from card) Saburo, What are you doing when no ones watching?

Saburo: me, hmm just liveing life I guess, Everyones different but lives are in a box... by 623

Bekiki: Yes -_-... but what do you do in life...?

Saburo: Hmm, I guess mostly I draw to help and stuff, like this. (*draws a bucket of flying water which comes to life and emptys itself on natsumis head wakeing her up.)

Natsumi: O_O KYAAA COLD!

Saburo: see...

Kelili: I dont like you ... (*presses button)

ZZAAAAAAAPPPP

Bekiki: (*slaps kelili round the head) PAAATTTIIEEENNNCCEEE!

Kelili: oww...

Saburo: X_X (*uncontious)

Farara: -_-' (*Sigh)

Kelili: I guess there is no points there because we didnt see whether the answer was right or not... OHH WELL :D!

Bekiki: (*grumpily snatches card from kelili) KERORO...?

Keroro: GERO! (*So petrified that its his turn that he pees himself)

Giroro: You call yourself a soldier? (*scoots away from keroro)

Bekiki: Do you prefer cake or pie?

Everyone: O_O

Farara: CAKE CAKE CAKE!

Kelili: PIE PIE PIE!

Bekiki: cookies... :|

Keroro: (*overjoyed) THATS my question? gerogerogerogero, simple its...

Tamama: CLEARLY its cake gunso

Kururu: Ehh? but it could only be pie, kukuku

Keroro: uhh uhh uhh...

Giroro: Cakes are easyer to make on the battle field!

Dororo: Pies can be changed so that the filling fits your mood!

Tamama: CAKE!

Kelili: PIE!

Keroro: I DONT KNOW ANYMORE! (*Passes out)

Kelili: huh... not good under stress is he?

(Chair fizzes)

ZZAAAAPPPPP

Keroro: X_X... oww...(*passes out)

Farara:Can I do the next audience question, perdy perdy pwease? (*pulls an adorable puppy face)

Bekiki: ^_^ (*hands over stack of cards)

Farara: :D yay, right so these are from "nightfangfox"...

(audience cam shows nightfox who waves and jumps up and down in chair)

Farara: ...so as I was saying... (*reads from card) KOGORO...Would you please jump off a cliff? And actually die this time?...

Everyone: O_O...!

nightfox: :D

Kogoro: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kelili: The answer is yes (*get out taiser and walks towards kogoro)

Lavie: What are you going to do to brother?

Kelili: Ok kogoro, put this blindfold on or I WILL taiser you!

Kogoro: ...(*puts on blindfold and stands up)

Lave: BROTHER DONT DO AS SHE SAYS!

Kelili: now walk forwards ten steps...

Kogoro: Space detectives RUN (*rund forward ten steps and falls off of a cliff that appeared from no-where)

Bekiki: UMM IF YOU ARE A SPACE LAWYER AND ARE GONNA SUE US FOR KILLING SOMEONE THEN TURN AWAY...NOW!

Kogoro: HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA haaa haaa (*laughing fades)

Lavie: BROTHER! (*crys epicly)

Keroro: KOGORO-KUN!

Farara: -_- (*sigh) how many times kelili, WE CANT KILL THE CONTESTANTS! (*clicks button and kogoro randomly transports back to his seat)

Kelili & audience: ...you're no fun :(

Bekiki: Umm... one more point to the pekaponian extras... I think?

Farara: Next by nightfox is, Kululu and Tororo, How far does your rivalry go? Rating from 1, annoying, to 10, "Im gonna kill that guy."

Tororo: I WILL KILL THAT GUY, HE'S SUCH A SMART ASS JERK AND... (*gets muffled as kelili sticks a sock in his mouth)

Farara: lovely ^_^, how bout you kururu-san? (see's empty seat)...?

Bekiki: WHERE'D HE GO?

(Everyone turns around and sees kururu struggling to open the door)

Kelili: HE GOT PAST THE BUTTER, THE FIRST LINE OF DEFENCE AGAINCED ESCAPE!

Farara: ^_^ yes but I forgot to mention that level two is that the doors are all painted on!

Kururu: (*bangs franticly on faked door)

Tamama: -_-' you people are just plain mental!

Bekiki: (*gets right up in the black tadpoles face) YES...YES WE ARE! BWA HA HA!

Sebaba, sebebe, sebobo, sebibi and sebubu: (*drags kururu back to his seat)

Farara: Ready to answer yet kururu-san...?

Kururu: ...fine, I want to kill that guy. (*sour look on face)

Keroro & giroro: (*cant help but laugh at the sour look)

Kururu: (*growls)

(Chair dings twice)

Bekiki: Seems you're both correct, YOU WIN A PILLOW!

Everyone: O_O (*cricket chirps)

Bekiki: ^/^ SOWWYS wrong program!

Kelili: One point to keroro's platoon and one to garuru's platoon!

Farara: Another one by nightfangfox, and for the record this is EXACTLY what she wrote, "Garuru, Giroro, and Dororo: If I were to give you a plushie of the person you like the most, would you squee?".

Everyone: O.O... umm?

Bekiki: Squee?

Farara: (*re-reads card) YUP SQUEE!

Kelili: Whats a squee...?

Farara: I do beleve she ment to type squeeze!

Everyone: OHHH!

Farara: The question might not make compleate sence but it is creative and thats what we're lookin for! so lets start with giroro!

Giroro: A plushie of the person I like the best huh...(*drools as he imagens a natsumi doll and being able to dress it up...and down!)

Natsumi: Huh...I wonder what he's drooling about?

Kelili: COME ON MAN!

Giroro: (*snaps out of trance) uhh... (*whispers under breath) natsumi...

Kelili: WHAT WAS THAT!

Giroro: I SAID IT, IT COUNTS DAMN IT! D:

Bekiki: Its cool kelili, I got it on tape! (*plugs tape recorder into giant speakers)

Giant speakers: NATSUMI, NATSUMI, NATSUMI... (*repeates loudly)

Bekiki: (*turns it off)...see!

Giroro: (*passes out from anger and embarissment)

Natsumi: Oww, that was so loud I couldnt hear it... (*rubs ears in pain)

Everyone: -_-' (*anime sweatdrop)

(Chair dings)

Farara: Ima gonna award that two poits ^_^ heh heh...

Kelili: ATEEENTION! luteneant Garuru!

Garuru: (*solutes on command but then stops as he remembers who he is talking to)

Bekiki: So garuru... WHO whould you SQUEE?

Garuru: Hmpf, I am a military soldier, not a child, I have no need for dolls (*pulls discusted face).

(Chair fizzes)

ZZZAAAAAAPPPPP

Everyone: -_-' ...

Kelili: I betcha it was pururu he was a thinkin of! (*snickers as pururu goes red)

Farara: Onto dororo...

Dororo: o/o I...umm...

Farara: (*whispers)Dont worry, I got this to refresh your memory... (*drops a koyuki plushy on the desk)

Dororo: (*very red) "O/O" Where did you...

Farara: I got kelili to look through everyones personal posetions and take some intesting stuff... she found this in your room

Keroro and tamama: (*snicker)

Dororo: TT/TT

Natsumi: THAT'S STEALING, WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM ME! THIS CANT BE LEGAL!

Kelili: Ohh plff :P (*blows raspberry at natsumi)

Bekiki: well dororo...?

Dororo: O/O, (*Looks about to cry)

Bekiki: (*sigh) -_-' (*puts some earphones on koyuki so she cant hear)

Kelili: That is totaly cheating bekiki!

Bekiki: SHHH, If this guy gets electricuted then farara will cry and then we will never get on with this -_-'

Dororo: (*looks slightly releived) ... (*whispers) Koyuki dono...

Farara: WHAT? CAN YOU PEASE SAY THAT INTO THE MICROPHONE?

Dororo: "O/O" Bu but... I just said it already... TT_TT

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: (*Takes earphones off koyuki) Two points to the keroro platoon!

Koyuki: O_O' How comes everytime dororo gets asked a question, I turn deaf?

Kelili: ^_^' ehh heh, no reason!

Farara: and thats another two points to keroro and his platoon!

Bekiki: Hey kelili, who would you squee?

Kelili: O/O ... NO-ONE! MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!

Bechi: XD (*falls over laughing at an obviously inside joke)

Kelili: (*Teary eyed and growling like an enraged rhino)

Farara: Umm... Lets just get on with the next question...

Bekiki: (*wipes away tears of laughter and stands up) Ahem ~ (*reads from card) Another question from nightfangfox...

Kelili: (*growls and snatched card angrily) ... ZORURU, Do you have to oil your self to keep so silent? ... ehh?

Audience: ehh...?

Zoruru: ...?

Farara: ... umm, I dont...I dont know at all...?

Kelili: Well who cares! Answer the question! (*glares at zoruru)

Zoruru: ...I dont have to answer to you.

Kelili: YOU JUST DONT LEARN BUDDY DO YA! (*pulls out "pink and fluffy" box)

Farara & Bekiki: KELILI! (*restrain enraged tadpole)

Zoruru: (*Looks spooked)... I only cover myself in oil when training in harsh raining enviroments to prevent from getting soaked...

Kelili: (*grumpy lumpy face and puts down box)

Farara: I'm not surprised that kelili can scare him, she can scare off a ... pekaponian kitten!

Everyone: -_-' uhhh...?

Farara: KITTENS CAN BE VERY VISIOUS IN ATTACK MODE!

(chair dings)

Bekiki: Well thats one more point to the garuru platoon! Onto some questions from "Dragonsfire18"!

(Audience cam shows the Dragonsfire18 group dressed as penguins and jumping on their chairs)

Kelili: ...why are they dressed like that...?

Farara: HOLY CHEASECAKE! 20 QUESTIONS!(*reads from card) Ahem ~ (*cute smile) The first question is for keroro...

Kelili: (*snatches card)...keroro, why were you such a jerk when you were a kid?

Farara: TT_TT WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK KELILI, THAT WAS MY CARD! (*goes into trauma in the corner)

Bekiki: -_-' kelili...?

Kelili: YES :D

Bekiki: (*slaps kelili round the head)

Kelili: Owwie :'(

Keroro: A jerk? gerogerogerogero I was an innocent and perfect child! This kid has her facts wrong, right giroro? dororo? pururu?

Everyone: =_='

Giroro: PERFECT! dont you remember the time you tricked me into climbing those stairs when you KNEW they lead into the space lion pen, back on that field trip to keron zoo at school!

Pururu: hmm, maybe not innocent, definately not perfect, remember that time you were showing me that secret base and you pushed the door over and crushed me!

Dororo: (*Scary blank eyes) ...y y you're too m m much k keroro kuuuun... (*sits in trauma mode in the corner with farara)

Bekiki: ^_^' well misery loves company I guess...

Keroro: B b but... THEY WERE ALL JUST MINOR MISTAKES! I WAS PERFECT AND ADORABLE!

Kelili: (*glares at keroro and threatens to press button)

Keroro: (*starts to sweat) GEROOO! well...maybe not perfect but what child is perfect, I was quiet close!

Kelili: (*leans in further to press button)

Keroro: NOO! OK I WAS A BAD CHILD! DONT KILL ME!

Giroro: call yourself a soldier?

Bekiki: Why were you bad though? (*puts of scientist glasses) could it be a failed parenting attempts? or a constant search for attention? give us your veiw mr keroro...?

Keroro: O_O...

Bekiki: (*takes off glasses) Just answer it... -_-'

Keroro: Urrrmmm...

Kelili: Pochito! (*presses button repeatedly causing keroro to receive mass amounts of electric shocks)

Keroro: geroo...(*uncontious with an afro)

Bekiki: ALRIGHT! you win, I give up, DONT have patience! (*bangs head on wall)

Kelili: (*grins happily) WELL... lets read the next one!

Bekiki: (*picks up card and starts to read) giroro, how did you lose the mark on your tummy and get that scar?

Giroro: Hmpf, that would be keroro's fault!

Kelili: SO what happened...?

Giroro: See for yourself! (*hands over a DVD)

Bekiki: (*Takes DVD) Ohh a film, kelili get the popcorn! Farara wanna join us?

Farara: TT_TT (*still in trauma mode)... Cant...stop...running...they...are...gonna...kill...me...! (*hyperventalating)

Kelili: (*facepalms and throws a piece of popcorn at farara) There is only one thing to do in this situation! The ONLY thing that can revive her now is...

Bekiki: (*holds up a cocker beagle puppy) I've got calli!

Farara: (*bursts out of trauma into huge adorable smile and watery eyes) CALLI! (*Runs and huggles puppy to face)

Kururu: EHH...WATCH THE DVD ALREADY!

Bekiki: IDIOT, WE WERE TRYING TO HAVE A TOUCHING MOMENT! (*flamey eyes)

Everyone: O_O'

Bekiki: Ahem ~ ...sorry, lost my cool for a sec there

Kururu: (*looks slightly freaked) ...ku?

Kelili: (*Rams DVD into DVD player which links up to the massive TV showing audience cam)

(On screen) ~

(Chibi keroro and giroro are sitting in a tree watching pururu and her three random friends play tag bellow)

Chibi keroro: dare you to go down there and kiss one of them!

chibi giroro: NO WAY! Why would I wanna kiss an icky girl!

chibi keroro: come on... dont you think pururu is cute at least!

chibi giroro: o/o well I guess a little...

chibi keroro: SHE'S MINE DAMN IT! (*Pushes giroro out of tree and starts attacking him)

chibi giroro: GET OFF ME KERORO!

chibi keroro: (*grabs the skull from giroro's crest and rips it in half)

chibi giroro: MY MARK! KERORO HOW COULD YOU! (*goes teary eyed and picks up halfs)

chibi keroro: YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL PURURU KUN FROM ME!

chibi giroro: NO I'M NOT (*pushes keroro into the tree)

chibi keroro: YES YOU ARE JERK! (*gets a stick and thwaps giroro round the face with it)

chibi giroro: (*touches face and feels blood) THAT HAD THORNS ON IT IDIOT! (*falls to his knees on the verge of tears holding his wound)

chibi pururu: KERORO KUN, GIRORO KUN, WHATS GOING ON? (*see's blood) GIRORO KUN! YOU'RE HURT! (*kneels down to help) Ohh my, you might need stiches, it looks bad!

Chibi keroro: (*starts crying) WHY DONTCHA JUST MARRY HIM? HUH? HUH? (*stomps off in a hissy fit)

(Screen cuts off and switches to a vidio of a very chibi giroro in a tutu doing ballet)

(off screen) ~

Giroro: KYAAA! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF! ...I though I taped over that!

tadpoletrio: (*snicker loudly) XD

Keroro: TT_TT I REALLY WAS A JERK! WHY GOD WHY!

Farara: (*switches off tape and gives it to kelili for "safe keeping" *cough youtube cough)

Pururu: You look cute in a tutu giroro kun! ^/^

Giroro: S SH SHUT UP! /

Tamama: Yeah, the corpral should have been a ballarina XD

Giroro: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! (*covers ears childishly)

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: Two points for that!

Farara: (*takes card) The next question from Dragonsfire18 is; tamama,what is your fave candy?

Tamama: Yaay I get a question! umm lemmi see.. umm umm... (*drools at the thought of candy)

Farara: Tamama is soo cute! (*smiles cutely at tamama who doesnt notice)

Tamama: MOMOCHI! what is that really nice candy called? the yummy one with the funny colours, you know the one that costs billions of dollers for one piece!

Momika: The candy that you SHOULD eat?

Tamama: YEAH THAT ONE!

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: As orders from the question asker I am ordered to give you said candy!

Kelili: WE WILL SEND YOU A CHECK IN THE MAIL DRAGONSFIRE18, AND THAT MEANS YOU =KEO= KUN! :D

Farara: (*Gives tamama a box of brightly coloured candys) Tamama is the cutest!

Tamama: YUMMY THANK YOU WIERD DRAGON PEOPLE! (*ignors farara staring at him cutely and stuffs candy in his mouth)

Bekiki: (*reads card) Next is; kururu, what is your thoughts on aki?

Kururu: ...ehh? (*looks bored)

Aki: What an odd question... but it would be interesting to find out what the aliens think of us for my new issue! I could add a section about...(*bla bla bla drabbles on...)

Kururu: The stongest pekaponian we have come accross so far, as an added extra she looks very good naked in the shower!

Everyone: O_O! (*thinking "TMI TMI...wait how do you know?")

Kelili: Well it is kururu, what did you think he would say? -_-'

(Chair crackles)

Everyone: O_O! EHH?

(ZZAAAAPPPP)

Kururu: (*uncontious with an afro)

Farara: (*gawpes) ...?

Aki: Huh? what happened? I was too busy chattering on about my personal life to notice!

Kelili: ...We may never know...

Bekiki: ^_^' ehh heh... Next question; Dororo,whenever you guys go to the beach in an episode you always wear an inertube, can you not swim?

Dororo: (*blinks twice) ...

Farara: (*stares at him) ...

Dororo: ...

Everyone: (stares at dororo) ...

Farara: ...

Dororo: ...

Farara: ...

Dororo: ...

Farara: ...AHH HAH, YOU CANT SWIM CAN YOU? (*triumpfunt laugh)

Bekiki: -_-' how'd ya get to that conclusion? he has'nt said anything yet!

Dororo: (*looks away going slightly red) ...

Kelili: FARARA KNOWS ALL, SHE IS A GENIUS!

Farara:...And you just figured that out?

Koyuki: ehhh? But you're a frog right? frogs can swim right?

Bekiki: Yeah whats the deal with that?

Keroro: gero? How comes? (*looks genuinly confused)

Dororo: Dont you remember keroro kun...

(Flashback) ~

P.E teacher: I want 20 lengths of the pool NOW!

Chibi keroro: Hey zeroro, go under water on all fours!

chibi dororo (zeroro): But keroro kun I cant go under water...

chibi keroro: Stop being a baby (*dunks zeroro under the water and climbs on his back) MUSH!

Chibi zeroro (dororo): (*crys and crawls along) I cant breath! YOU'RE TOO MEAN KERORO KUUUN!

(end flashack) ~

Dororo: (*Trauma mode) You see I never had the chance to learn to swim because YOU always made me help you cheat!

Farara: (*glares at keroro)

Keroro: GERO! (*shivers in fear of angry glare)

Kelili: -_-' typical act of a jerky chibi keroro!

Farara: (*evil side) keroro... when this show is over... you will regret ever being born!

Kelili: BEKIKI ITS FARARA'S EVIL SIDE! FETCH THE SUGAR! FAST!

Bekiki: -_-' (*sticks a handfull of high sugar content marshmallows in farara's mouth)

Farara: (*snaps out of evil side with a mouth full of marshmallows) nubbii mawsmawous! (Translation: yummy marshmallows)

(Chair dings)

Kelili: another two points to the keroro platoon!

Bekiki: Umm lets see uhh (*finds and picks up card) MAW HA! here it is (*reads card) next question from dragonsfire18 is; garuru, whats up with the helmet?

Garuru:...my helmet?

Farara: (*long sigh) yeeesss yyooouurr hhheeelllmmmeettt...

Garuru: Hmpf, it is a family hairloom...

Kelili: Boooring... (*presses button)

Garuru: KYAAAAA (*gets electricuted)

Bekiki: (*vain pops in head) ... Farara... I will be back in a moment... (*walks off behind set)

Farara: -_-' honestly, she isnt normaly this angry...

Kelili: ON TO TARURU :D

Farara: Taruru how old are you... in pekaponian years?

Taruru: OHH NOOO MATHS XO

Tamama: Taruru you are two years younger than me, its not that hard, geez...

Taruru: (*sweating and holds up fingers as he starts to count) one, two, three...

bekiki: (*comes back looking relaxed with a cup of tea) Ya know mr cool voice in the sky makes an AWESOME cup o tea! :D

Farara & Kelili: -_-' ...

Taruru: WAAAH HELP ME MASTER (*Throw calculator on the floor)

Tamama: If I am eight pekaponian years and you are two pekaponian years younger then how old are you...?

Taruru: umm umm umm umm...uhhhhhhh... (*looks genuinly confused)

Tamama (*evil side) ITS SIX YOU STUPID IDIOT! SIX FLIPPIN YEARS, WHAT ARE YOU MENTALY RE... (*Gets stopped as kelili and bekiki stick their hand over his mouth)

Bekiki: (*hissing) You cant say that in front of farara!

(Tamama's chair dings then crackles and taruru's chair crackles too)

ZZAAAPAPAPAPA

Farara: Well looks like tamama was correct but helping another team is againced the rules!

Kelili: uhhh... I think... I think that is one point to the keroro platoon...

Bekiki: But none to the garuru platoon because taruru didnt answer ^_^

Tororo: THATS SO UNFAIR!

Farara: What do YOU know about fairness?

Tororo: (*shuts up) ... :(

Kelili: Well since you dare question US the GODS of keron kids TV, your question is next!

Tororo: ...god damn it!

Bekiki: (*reads card) Tororo, whats up with they eyes?

Tororo: ...M my eyes?

Farara: Is it just me or does any one else find it TEDIOUS that people keep repeating stuff, YES YOUR EYES!

Tororo: (*looks like he's been hit in a sore spot and goes compleatly silent) ...

Farara, Kelili, and bekiki: O_O' ...?

Kururu: KU KU KU, I know the answer, but thats really no surprise because I'm a genius!

Farara: Nopeys, I am! (*cute giggle)

Kururu: -_-' ehh...

Kelili: TELL US THE ANSWER YOU UGLY YELLOW FREAK O NATURE!

Kururu: I would love to, kuku.. but I cant answer for the other team (*points at uncontious tamama)

Tororo: o_o ... (*looks in deep flashback)

Farara: Lemmi handel this, pwitty please! (*puppy eyes)

Bekiki: Ok, damn you're cute when you do that -_-'

Farara: (*cutely skips over to kururu and smashed a piece of metal into his head knocking it out, she then attaches it to the audience can via a wire)

Everyone: O_O!

Farara: Childs play, now lets find that story, KELILI GET THE POPCORN! (Using a TV remote flicks through chanels of kururu's thoughts)

Bekiki: O_O his brain is like freveiw!

(TV clicks in right place, on screen ~

A giant scorpian with funny eyes like tororo's is laying on a medical table giving birth, an orange keronian stands at the side watching in horor. Then after about ten minutes of disturbing and repulsive footage a small orange keronian with funny eyes pops out.

~ off screen)

Everyone: O_O!

Contestants: O_O!

Kelili, farara and bekiki: O_O!

Pururu: (*after ten minutes of epic silence) ...So tororo's mother was a scorpento alien!

Tororo: (*nodds silently staring at the ground)

farara: ...umm, can we move on...?

Bekiki: (*reads card) Zoruru, what did dororo do to you?

Kelili: OHH BOY :D ! STOWY TIME!

Dororo: Finaly...

Zoruru: (Looks at kelili and starts to shiver) Fine... it all started one harsh winters day at the assasins corp training camp...

(Flashback ~

Zoruru hopps from the tops of buildings in the pouring rain on the look out for his enemy, after a short while he jumped gracefully to the ground and began to walk silently through the almost abandoned looking camp. "One day... one day I will become the greatest assasin alive and destroy everyone in this place!" he growled to himself as he walked by himself in a pit of hatred. "YOU!" came a loud voice suddenly making zoruru almost jump out of his skin, he jumped around sword at the ready as he came face to face with a blue keronian about his age, "Training is over and its raining, come inside, our groups shelter has plenty of room!" the blue frog smiled friendlily as he walked towards the grey frog. Zoruru stared at this other assasin for a while, sword still ready for attack but standing like a statue,  
"...He is'nt attacking, is he serious?... but NOBODY talks to ME!" he thought. "Umm...? well?" asked dororo (zeroro) getting a bit fed up of getting soaked.  
"Look, he's talking to that scary guy!" came a whispered voice, "he's soo brave!" came another voice, zoruru looked towards the door of the shelter where all of the other assasins were gathered watching the scene. "I bet he just wants to mock me! WELL I WONT LET HIM!" thought the grey frog furiously as he lunged into the air about to slash the other frog. Dororo (Zeroro) blinked twice and stepped out the way just as the zoruru came crashing down face first into a slimy mud puddle,  
seconds later he stood up covered compleatly in mud looking ridiculus and rather pathetic. The sound of light snickering came before the entire crowd erupted into loud fits of mocking laughter, "STOP, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" the grey frog thought as his eye began to twitch, he wanted to screem at them to stop but his voice seemed to vanish, he stared at the door full of the mocking and giggling frogs all making fun of him like second graders, he couldnt help but feel a deep pain and a horrible cringing embarrisment. "Umm, are you ok...?" asked the conserned dororo (zeroro), no matter how hard he tryed he couldnt stop the tears from welling up in his eyes,  
in a furied panic to get away the grey frog tried to dart off but immedietly slipped and fell back face first in the mud. The crowd were in utter hysterics and even dororo (zeroro) himself couldnt help but snicker. Poor zoruru just stayed face down in the sloppy mud, too ashamed to stand back up, tears ran down his face much to his annoyence, but he was thankfull that no-one could see because of the mud.

~ End flashback)

Zoruru: (*Looks about to go into a dororo like trauma) Those idiots picked on me every day, I never got a days rest from (*in a mocking voice) "Look its that clumbsy wierdo" or "Look at the little mud frog", YOU RUINED MY LIFE! AND YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER!

Dororo: (*Stares wide eyes in compleat and utter shock) !

Zoruru: You remember me now... dont you? (*voice full of venim)

Everyone: O_O! (*Shocked at the sudden out burst)

Dororo: ...y y you are...

Zoruru: ... yes I'm that kid that got placed in your idiotic platoon and they all bullyed me while you watched, EVERY DAY!

Keroro: GEROGEROGEROGERO (*fits of laughter) h he fell in the ... GEROGERO ... mud! GEROGEROGERORI...

Zoruru: (*vain pops)

Dororo:... umm sorry but I still dont remember you?

Zoruru: O_O! (*Goes into trauma and sits in corner)

Everyone: O_O! (*still frozen in shock)

Pururu: I never would have thought anyone would bully lance corpral Zoruru...

Tamama: Its mean how dororo sempi never remembers him...

Dororo: ITS NOT MY FAULT! (*joins zoruru in the corner in trauma)

Kelili: Hey farara look at the perdy ball! (*holds up dodge ball)

Farara: (*starts crying) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAA HAAAA HAAAAA! (*joins in the trauma group whilest shakeing violently)

Bekiki: (*smacks kelili with a bar of soap) WHAT THE HECK, WHY?

Kelili: You said it yourself... misery loves company! :D

Bekiki: (*sighs) -_-' three more points to garuru's team.

Kelili: Nurse pururu, we got a question for you now!

Pururu: uhh...fire away I guess...?

Bekiki: (*picks up and reads card) pururu, whats up with those cat ears on your head?

Pururu: Cat ears?

Kelili: Those pointy thing (*points to pointy things) farara has those too... (*points at farara in corner)

Pururu: Its just a type of hat, I got this style because the points are great places for keeping nic knacs and such (*Pulls out a sparkly trinket from hat)

Bekiki: Farara keeps her banana phone in hers! ^_^

pururu: umm...interesting...O_O'

(Chair dings)

Kelili: on to NATSUMI SAN!

Natsumi: O_O! crap

Bekiki: (*reads card) How many sports do you currently do?

Natsumi:...thats it?

Kelili: (*rolls eyes) yeeeesss...

Natsumi: Well lets see, there is basket ball, net ball, swimming, soccer, football, rugby, skiing, montain bikeing, rock climbing...

Fuyuki: dont forget sprinting, running, high jump...

Koyuki: and long jump, javelin, discus, arobics...

Natsumi: Wrestling, boxing, jogging, judo, karate, dance, trampolining, yoga, tennis...

Kelili: (*presses natsumis button)

ZAAAPAPAPAPA

Natsumi: XP

Fuyuki: Nii-chan!

Koyuki: Natsumi-san!

Bekiki: KELILI! :(

Kelili: KERORO!

Keroro: ...gero?

Bekiki: (*smacks kelili round the head with a comicly over sized chease puff)

Kelili: ... oww :'(

Bekiki: I'm gonna give the pekaponians a point for that!

Kelili: Fuukiii! this ones for you...

Bekiki: (*reads card) Fuyuki, are you aware that you have THREE girls currently after you!

Fuyuki: EHH...?

Kelili: Umm...I guess that answers it!

Fuyuki: WHO!

Bekiki: O_O' (*says quickly) On to the next question!

Kelili: (*reads card) Koyuki, what do you do when dororo goes into trauma?

Koyuki: (*looks over at dororo who was CURRENTLY in trauma in the corner) ...say somthing comferting or give him a hug I guess...everyone has the right to be sad some times,  
but it always helps to feel loved... (*heart warming smile)

Kelili: eww sappy!

Bekiki: aww...^_^

Keroro & tamama: (*snicker snicker snicker)

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: Another point to the pekaponjins, you know when farara is in trauma the best way to snap her out of it is...

Kelili: Farara we scared off the bullys and took away the dodge balls now come have some ice cream with us and calli! (*holds up puppy)

Farara: YIPPEE (*snaps out of trauma immedietly)

Kelili: NEXT QUEZZY!

Farara: I wanna read this one (*with a mouthfull of ice cream and an arm full of puppy she picks up a card and reads it) Momoka-san, with all de wonga you have,  
why dont you hire someone to tell fuyuki you like him?

Momoka: ...:O (flabbergasted)

Bekiki: heys thats not a half bad plan!

Fuyuki: so nishizawa-san likes me THAT way (*goes a little red)

kelili: Neato :D

Momoka: ! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!

Everyone: -_-' (*falls over anime style)

(Chair dings)

Farara: ANOTHER POINTY POINT!

Kelili: (*looks at next card and snickers)

Bekiki: Whaz it say?

Kelili: (*presses button and saburo gets electricuted)

ZZAAAPAPAPA

Bekiki: (*about to hit kelili) WHY'D YOU DO THAT?

Kelili: The card states, and I quote, "Please just electricte saburo, I dont have a question!"!

Bekiki: Well I'm justa gonna award that an extra point then, hmpf!

Kelili: ... jerk...

Farara: (*cute little spin dance)

Bekiki: O_O...?

Farara: You guys wont include me in your arguments...I am sooo bored!

Tamama: You can argue with me desu!

Farara: YAAAY TAMAMA (*glomps tamama)

Tamama: SAVE ME GUNSO SAN!

Keroro: Good for you privet tamama, you made a friend!

Tamama: NOO GUNSO SAN, ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME...

Keroro: You can have other friends privet, although I will always be the most awesome and...

Farara: (*smacks keroro) Cant you see I'm trying to hug someone here, cant just let me have a moment can you, CAN YOU!

Rogoro (a red keronian that looks linda like dororo exept he is a tadpole and wears a metal mask, he has a kumaki on his head and crest): (*walks in randomly) HELLO! I AM ROGORO (*sing song voice)

Farara: Ohh dear god help us -_-'

Rogoro: FARARA GIMMI MY PUDDING OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY LASER SWORDS! (*random laughing)

Farara: ... kelili...

Kelili: (*pulls out pink box and gives evil stare to rogoro)

Rogoro: NOOO ANYTHING BUT THE PINK BOX, SAVE ME KERORO!

Keroro:... who the hell is this guy...?

Farara: ... my brother... please ignor him!

Rogoro: (*steals pink box) MWA HA HA I WANT MAH PUDDING!

Keroro: That guy is more random than kogoro de arimasu!

Rogoro: (*singing) I AM SOO AWESOME, TOO AWESOME FOR WORDS, GIVE ME THE PUDDING, OR I WILL GO OBSURD!

Bekiki: (*picks up taiser blankly and electricutes rogoro in the confusion)

Rogoro: MWA HA that wont work, I AM ELECTRIC PROOF!

Farara: ... his shoes are rubber... -_-'

Giroro: This guy is such a wierdo... what kind of keronian wears shoes?

Bekiki: ...rogoro, if we let you read a question then will you go away?

Rogoro: MAH PUDDING! :D

Farara: ... thats a yes...

Bekiki: (*gives rogoro a card)

Rogoro: (*looks at card in horror) NOOOOES I CANT READ IT, ITS IN PEKAPONIAN LANGAGE! (*runs off crying like a baby)

Everyone: O_O! ...?

Farara: umm...yeah sorry about him... (*Picks up card) ohh this one is for paul! (*gives card to kelili)

Kelili: (*reads card and eyes light up) OHH MY GOD, I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW THIS! paul-san, how did you grow such a glorious tash!

Bekiki: Is a tash a mustash...? english terms are wierd!

Farara: (*drools at mustash) its so grorious that I cant take my eyes off it!

Kelili: I know, its hypnotic!

Paul: o_o'

everyone: o_o'

Tadpoletrio: :D ...?

Paul: I use extra strength mustash jelly, it has all the nutrience you need to gow the most powerful mustash ever! (*holds up tube of tash jelly)

Momoka: wow...I always thought it was all natural

Kelili: (*strokes beard in wonderment)

Bekiki: You dont have a beard kelili! you're a girl!

Kelili: (*strokes face where beard would be) ... jerk!

Farara: Can I pet the mustash mr paul (*puppy eyes)

Paul: ...ok (*blank look)

Farara: Yaaay (*pets mustash)

Bekiki: (*picks up card) Aki san?

Aki: (*looks around at bekiki)

Bekiki: (*reads card) On a faimily scale, how do you see the ... froggy friends?

Farara: (*stops hugging mustash) FROGGY FRIENDS! :(

Kelili: FROGGY FRIENDS! D:

Bekiki: litle harsh isnt it! (*teary eyes)

Everyone: (*stares blankly at the tadpoletrio) O_O' ?

Farara: WHAT ABOUT THE TADPOLES, HOW COULD YOU FORGET US! (*starts to cry)

everyone: -_-'

Aki: You mean kero-chan, tama-chan, giro-chan and kuru-chan?

Dororo: (*teary eyed) ?

Farara: Yes! (*hands dororo a cheer up cookie)

Aki: Well they are certainly part of the family now!

Keroro: Ahh thank you mama dono! (*salutes)

Kelili: but which part, would you call keroro the son you never had!

Fuyuki: ehh? she has me!

Bekiki: ... sorry, kelili thinks boys that cant do sports are classed as girls!

Kelili: TOO RIGHT!

Aki: ... no not really, more like a personal house cleaner... maybe like the distant cousen that cleans the house for pocket money!

Keroro: HOW MEAN (*moody face)

(chair dings)

Farara: one point, next question!

Bekiki: mois, do you ever think about all those poor people who lived in the planets you destroy?

Angol mois: well I try mostly to avoid planets with life on but if I have a mission of the people on that planet have WRONGED ME! then I make an exeption! You could say, given reason!

Farara: ... that was suprisingly ensightfull...

(Chair dings)

Angol mois: Tee hee ^_^

Keroro: -_-'

Kelili: (*presses two butons and kogoro and lavie both get electricuted)

Everyone: (*blinks twice) O_O'

Bekiki: (*vain pops) :|

Kelili: Keep ya hair on, it says it on the card! (*Holds up card)

(Card is shown on the audience cam, it says "kogoro, (just electricute him too, and lavie while you,re at it!), from the dragonsfire18 team)

Everyone: -_-'

Farara: oooookkk... WELL WE HAVE FINALY FINISHED THOSE TWENTY QUESTIONS!

Contestants: (*cheer wildly) :D

Farara: NOW FOR THE NEXT CURIOUS AUDIENCE MEMBER! :D

Contestants: :'O

Kelili: This one is from "lightdarkdemon"...

Bekiki: (*reads card) GIRORO...

Giroro: (*flinches)

Bekiki: ... what made you fall for natsumi in the first place other than her awesome fighting skills?

Natsumi: He totaly fell down to me, I can beat him any time!

Farara: ... she's soo dim -_-'

Giroro: uh I uhh wha bu ...! (*sweating)

Shaddow kelili: (*in mocking voice) come on giro-san, whaz the matter?

Shaddow bekiki: (*also in mocking tone) scared of a little question?

Shaddow farara: yeah what about... (*looks in miror) EEEP I'M SOO SCARY I'M A SHADDOW SOMEBODY HELP ME! (*hides behind dororo)

Dororo: (*anime sweatdrops) -_-'

Giroro: Uhh... I guess umm.. her uhh...good umm looks and uhh... (*sweating like a water fountain)

Shaddow kelili: ...wuss! TALK LIKEA MAN!

Dororo: (*tries to calm down crying farara who is clinging to his leg)

Giroro: (*sits up strait and takes a deep breath) She is a good loking woman, but it is mostly because of her toughness and determination and...those sexy swim out fits and... (*drooling and nose bleed)

Bekiki: ... pervert...and peado! aint you like 40 or something! I dunno!

(Chair dings)

Shaddow kelili: umm...bekiki U_U...

Bekiki: yah?

Shaddow kelili: umm... -/- I cant get out of shaddow form...!

Bekiki: (*anime sweatdrops) -_-'

Shadow farara: WAAAHHHHHHH WAH WAH WAAAAAH! (Climbs on dororo's head)

Dororo: p please calm d down... Umm can someone please get her off of me?

Bekiki: (*bigger anime sweatdrop) umm we will be back after THESE comertials!

(awesome music plays out the show and an advert starts)

Random advert man: Are YOU a keronian? (pause) Do YOU want to stay looking young and sharp? (pause) WELL YOU NEED TAIL GUM!

(random animation pops up of an old keronian dude staring at his poor plain old butt)

Random advert guy: Just apply the tail gum 200 times a day for six years...

(animation of old dude stickin gum to butt)

Random advert guy: And you might grow a whole new TAIL!

(anmation of the old guy growing a tadpole tail and jumping up and down happily)

Random advert guy: AND FOR YOU THIS SPECIAL OFFER OF ONLY FIFTY THOUSAND SPACE BUCKS A MONTH!

random background voice: (*singing) So buy today!

( awesome theme music fades the show back in as the lights come on and you see all the contestants in their seats with Farara, kelili and bekiki standing at the front dancing randomly)

Bekiki: We're back and I have sorted everything out! :D

Farara: (*cute embarresed puppy face) sowwy dowowo... :(

Bekiki: aww (*smiles at unresistably cute face)

Dororo: (*goes a bit red and looks uncomfertable)

Kelili: Thanks for getting me outa that suit jerk wad! :D

Bekiki: -_-' you dont gotta call me jerk wad you know!

Farara: (*Picks up card) now we have five questions from "Melantha Raphaelis"...

(Audience cam goes to Melantha Raphaelis who starts randomly dancing to the theme music, seemingly un aware that the camara is on her)

Kelili: geez all these questions are about kururu... (*secret grin)

Bekiki: (*sneakily puts a pair of headphones on kelili) Kelili has a crush on kuru-san! (*bursts into fits of laughter)

Kelili: / (*very angry and bright red) THESE ARENT SOUND PROOF HEADPHONES DUMB ASS! (*Chases bekiki with a frying pan)

Farara: (*sighs) -_-' some people and their ridiculous crushes... (*shakes head disapprovingly)

Kelili & Bekiki: (*stop running around and give an annoyed and knowing look to farara)

Farara: ... WAIT DONT SAY IT! I'M SORRY! DONT TELL! DONT TELL! / (*looks about to cry)

Kelili: (*snickers) dont want people to know YOUR crush now do you?

Bekiki: (*face palms) dont act like such a know it all then farara!

Kelili: (*picks up card) Kuru-san! You're a pervert. I know that. Question is: are you straight?

Kururu: kukukukukuku... KUKUKUKUKUKU...

keroro platoon (exept kururu): (*goes white)

Keroro: (*gulp) he looks kinda mad...

kururu: KUKUKUKUKUKU!

Everyone: (*feels a dark aura that makes them shiver)

Kelili: Hey angle mois...come here (*evil smirk)

Kururu: ...KU?

Mois: ..um yes? (*chair moves over to kelili and kururu)

Kelili: Can you please give kururu a staring contest?

Mois: You could say, a perfect comepetition! (*stares at kururu)

Kururu: (*begins to sweat) ku...ku...kuuu

Mois: (*keeps staring and smiling)

Kururu: (*rattles locks on chair) Lemmi out lemmi out! (*still flat voice)

Kelili: I'ma gonna ask you once more, are you strait?

Kururu: (*looks at mois's innocent eyes as his twisted heart start to untangle) KUKU FINE yes!

Kelili: You can blink now mois, thanks!

Bekiki: so are you not gay?

Kururu: ... ehh no...

Bekiki: so you're both?

Kururu: (*shrugs and nods) kukuku...

Everyone: O_O' ?

Keroro: I feel a bit mentaly scared...

Tamama: I feel a bit sick desu...

Giroro: (*still in a daze) mmm natsumi... (*drools)

(Chair dings)

Farara: Point awarded, next question kelili if you please!

Kelili: (*reads card) Would you prefer hugging giroro or tororo?

Kururu: Neither! kuku...

Bekiki: Chose one ya little yellow brat... (*evil scary face that kills the souls of several people) CHOSE ONE!

Kururu: Ehh? little? I'm older than you, kukukuku!

Farara: (*teary eyes) Bekiki's scary face is freakin me out, please make it stop!

Kelili: seriously dude, answer the question!

Kururu: (*looks at giroro) kukuku...

Giroro: GYAAAAA (*goes white)

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: NO FAIR HE DIDNT SAY IT I WANTED TO HEAR THE ANSWER OUT LOUD! ~ahem~ ...sorry (*rubbs back of head)

Farara: Nuther point for the keroro platoon, you guys are on a roll today!

Keroro & tamama: (*high five) yeahheh!

Giroro: guuuuu (*half dead)

Dororo: giroro kun?

Kururu: Ku ku ku...

Bekiki: (*reads card) Kururu have you ever had a long lasting romantic relationship with someone?

Kururu: ...ku?

Everyone: (*leans in out of curiosity)

Kururu: ...how long is long lasting by your standards?

Kelili: I dunno, how long a relationship have you had?

Kururu:...There was that one girl back in keronian pre-school... I honestly dont know how her hair caught on fire, or where that big hole came from that she fell down? KUKUKU (*evil grin)

Everyone: _ '

Bekiki: How long did it last?

Kururu: Seventeen seconds before she fled screeming, KUKUKU!

Everyone: -_-' ... thats to be expected from kururu!

(Chair dings)

Kelili: WOOT ANOTHER POINT!

Bekiki: the next question is... (*reads card) Have you ever daydreamed about a Keronian (both female and male) in a dirty way? If yes, who is it and what were you daydreaming about? Give the full details.

Everyone: (*worryed horrifiend look)

Farara: dirty? you mean like play fighting in the mud? thats always fun! :D

Kelili: O/O uhh yeah farara, thats what it means... (*nervouse smile)

Kururu: Kukuku, well the dirtyest one was ...

Bekiki: (*stuffs a dirty gym sock in kururu's mouth) Sorry people in the audience, this is a kids game show! We cant have this sort of language on before ten o clock!

Farara: What language? is there naughty words in the mud fighting story? (*totaly innocent curious face)

Kururu: (*Evil smirk still sucking sock) kukuku...

Kelili: (*punches kururu in head) You do ANYTHING to ruin her innocents and I will personaly rip off your...

(A large curtain comes down and loud evevator mucic plays to block out sounds)

Cool voice in the sky (AKA jerry): I am sorry, we are expiriencing some mild technical problems, please keep watching untill the problem is fixed, we will be up and running in approximatly ten seconds.

(ten seconds pass and curtain is lifted)

Kelili: ...AND STICK IT SOO FAR UP YOUR BUTT THAT YOU WILL FOREVER BE ABLE TO TASTE IT!

Kururu: O_O! (*looks startled)

Farara: :O (*slowly hides behind bekiki)

Bekiki: :O (*trys to back away but trips over farara)

Kelili: Ahem ~ sorry ^_^

Keroro: Uhh can you just ask the next question, I really have to pee and...

Bekiki: YES THE NEXT QUESTION (*throws a banana at keroro knocking him out)

Farara: Ohh its a really really long one! :O

Kelili: IT TAKES UP FOUR CARDS! (Pickes up FOUR cards at once and hands them to bekiki

Bekiki:(*takes a deep breath and reads first card) Let's say you're in a situation where you can experiment on everyone you know in the next 1 hour without them complaining and even asking for more, but then Saburo's in danger(*breathes out and reads second card) for example attacked by Jurians? Pekoponian vs Clarioteian fight? someplace that's 1 hour away even if you use the fastest transportation ever known to every living thing in the universe (*takes a breath and reads third card) and you're the only one who can save him will you choose to use the next 1 hour using people as labrats or spend it trying to get to where Saburo is and save him? And why? (*reads fouth card)  
No wiseacre answers or I'll lock you in a dark room and force you to watch a 92 hour Barney marathon.

Farara: BARNY! :D

Bekiki: BARNY D: (*Runs and hides behind paul)

Farara: -_- bekiki is terrified of barny the dinosaur! I cant figure out why?

Bekiki: ITS A BIG FRICKIN PURPLE DINOSAURE THAT SINGS KIDS SONGS AND DANCES, HE'S OLD TOO SO HE MUST BE A PEDO, AND HE IS FRICKIN TERRIFYING!

Farara: Watch your language mrs!

Kelili: Both of you shut it so the yellow dork can answer!

Kururu: Obviously I would experiment on my lab rats (*looks over at keroro platoon) I can do that any time any way but... ohh well!

(Chair fizzes)

Kururu: Wait! Thats a lie, I dont care about any stupid pekaponians! This chair is wrong!

ZAAAPAPAPA

Everyone: (*blinks twice) o_o...

Dororo: well to be fair he couldnt much say he was friends with a pekaponian, I mean you know how much kururu kun cares about his reputation.

Tamama: Yeah desu! And what is headquatres is watching!

Farara: (*giggles) aww tama-san, thats ridiculous!

Bekiki: Yeah headquarters are grown ups! this is a kids show! they wouldnt watch this!

Tamama:...I suppose your right desu...

(Over at headquatres)

Leader of keron: BWA HA HA, gosh this show is funny!

Random soldier: (*bursts through door) SIR we have an emergancy in room four thousand! prisoner zero X eleven has escaped and is on a murder rampage! we cand do anything without your orders!

Leader of keron: GO AWAY, CANT YOU SEE I'M WATCHING TV HERE!

(back at the studio)

Farara: Just two more question now! from "KIKiGaruGIrooo"!

("KIKiGaruGIrooo" appears on audience cam eating an ice cream randomly)

Farara: WHERE'D YOU GET THE ICE CREAM DESU? (*drools cutely)

Kelili: (*picks up card) Garuru, do you love pururu more or giroro more?

Garuru: Love? WHY DO I KEEP GETTING THESE QUESTIONS?

Natsumi: We're all getting these sorts of questions idiot!

Garuru: Well... uhh of course I love my brother more... you dont love anyone in your platoon, pururu is one of my soldiers! (*looks nervouse)

ZAAAAPAPAPA!

Everyone: o_o!

Kelili: hehehe...I knew it!

Giroro: (*snaps out of trance) WHA?

Farara: (*interupts kelili and bekiki who are laughing together) umm...how are we gonna ask the next question is he is uncontious?

Kelili & Bekiki: o_o' uhh?

Pururu: I have just the thing! (Shoves seringe in garuru's head and after a few seconds he wakes up)

Garuru: (*looks dizzy)

Kelili: LAST QUESTION!

Contestants: (*cheer wildly) \(^_^)/

Bekiki: (*reads card) Garuru, have you ever did anything from the love world to pururu? for example kiss, or small body touching...?

Farara: Body touching? like when you play tag and you tap someones sholder to tag them? (*innocent look)

Kelili: Yes... yes farara thats right... O_O (Nervouse smile)

Pururu: O_O! (*looks grossed out)

Keroro: ...p pururu (*looks sad)

Garuru: O/O WHAAAAT?

Pururu: O/O I NEVER KISSED HIM OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT!

Keroro: (*looks a bit happier)

Garuru: (*nodds to pururu)

(Chair dings)

Everyone: (*Looks slightly diaspointed)

Bekiki: (*sticks tongue out playfully) SOWWYS! I know you audience love your juicy answers but somethings just dont happen in kids shows!

Farara: OHH MY GOSH OHH MY GOSH ITS SCORE TIME (*jumps up and down exitedly)

Cool voice in the sky: finaly... uhh I mean, THE FINAL SCORES ARE; Keroro platoon 14 points, Garuru platoon eight points, pekaponian five six points, and pekaponian extras five points!

Aki: ohh sugar! (*looks worryed)

Farara: Off to the dungion umm... waiting room! (*innocent giggle) with you pekaponian extras!

(Holes open up in the floor and Aki, paul, angol mois, kogoro and lavie fall down screeming)

Natsumi & Fuyuki: MOM!

Keroro: GENERAL MOM! MISS MOIS!

Tamama & momoka: PAUL SAN!

(Holes close)

Kelili: PLEEEASE keep sending in your questions! but nothing rude or ofencive! this is a kids show!

Farara: And try to keep the questions varyed among charactors ^_^!

Bekiki: Stay tunes till the next round off...

Cool voice in the sky: REVEAL MY LIFE!

(Cool fading out music starts playing)

Farara: BU BYE! (*cute happy waveing as the screen fades out)


	4. Chapter 4

Reveal my life! sgt frog quiz show with the chibi trio!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Keroro gunso/sgt frog are not owned by us

Authers notes-

Flecia: HIIII everyone, HERES THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG FOR! ^_^

Kellbo: -_- plfff (*blows a raspberry)

Bechi: dont mind her, she is in a bad mood because we had to spend soooo long writing this chapter ^_^'!

Kelbo: It was because SOME people (*Glares at those people) and you know who you are! Send in questions about episodes which do NOT have english subs on youtube!

Flecia: Thank you all for all of the questions sent in everyone! and PLEASE keep on sending them in!

Kellbo: It aint truth what we write, just guessing so dont be offended yo!

Bechi: O_O...

Kellbo:... I shouldnt talk like that should I? -_-'

Bechi: (*shakes head) o_o

Flecia: SORRY in advance for any bad spellings or grammer. And PLEASE enjoy the story!

(Theme music starts up again and the light come back on to reveal all the charactors and the trio team, the audience cheers)

Farara: HI GUYS AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER ROUND OF...

Cool voice in the sky: REVEAL MY LIFE!

Bekiki: Three teams left now to battle it out for the top spot and win the ultimate prize!

Keroro: I dont care anymore! I dont want the prize! I wanna go hooome gerooooooooo! (*whining -_-)

Kelili: man up idiot (*chucks keroro a bottle of keron brand water)

Keroro: SWEET NURISHMENT! (*gulps down all water in one go)

Tamama: mr sargent, why whyyyyy didnt you save me any (*upset face)

Keroro: ...ohh sorry privet, the captin always gets the first sustainence!

Kelili: Keroro you jerky butt head! :P (*tosses tamama some water aswell)

Farara: (*hands everyone a bottle of water) as stated by the tv productions new world law, all long lasting television programs where the charactors stay on set are now required to be allowed free food, water and bathroom breaks at least once a day, health and safty rules are also required!

Keroro: O_O...?

Everyone: ...O_O...?

Kururu: ehh...NOW YOU DECIDE THIS?

Farara: (*cute eye twitches and flicks to evil eyes) ...yes.

Bekiki: (*calming arm gestures) Calm down Farara-chan, he can just be like that sometimes!

Farara: (*cute eyes again) ...Ok ^_^

Natsumi: (*Gulps down water) I thought I was gonna die!

Kelili: You might STILL die :O (*scowles meanly)

Everyone: (*shivers at grumpy kelili)

Bekiki: The first questions sent in were from...

Giroro: (*buts in with sarcasm) greeeat, more torchurous questions!

Kelili: (*kicks giroro in the shin)

Giroro: WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE SELFISH BRAT WHY I AUGHTA...!

Kelili: (*punches giroro in the face mid sentance) ...just for the record, I'm in a bad mood...

bekiki: (*smirks)

Farara: Umm...pardon me but we are already ten minutes into the show and we dont even know who is asking questions yet! (*adorable annoyed face)

Kelili: DON'T NAG ME! (*stares daggers at farara)

Farara: WAAAH! WAAH! SAVE ME DORORO!

Dororo: (*blinks twice)...why me?

Bekiki: -_-' oookeey... well cool voice in the sky! hows about you tell us what questions we have today?

Mr Cool voice in the sky: thats MR cool voice in the sky too you! anyway ahem~ we have got five questions from "dragonsfire18", eight questions from "AnnLay",  
nine questions from "KIKiGaruGIrooo", twelve questions from "Marliese", four questions from "sarcasticToad", six questions from "Melantha Raphaelis",  
eight questions from "Kambanjo", six questions from "nightfangfox... and many others... which have been smudges on jy list =_="!

Farara: KEWL! YOU GUYS OUT THERE IN THE AUDIENCE ARE THE MOST AWESOME EVER (*cute admireing look) ^_^

Kelili: that was me soz, I spilled my pudding on your script mr cool voice in the sky, forgive me desu!

Everyone: -_-'

Kelili: If we start now then we might get done by the end of the week -_-'

Farara & Bekiki: WAHOO FUUUN! (*random jumping)

Kelili: (*hands Farara) knock yourself out (*shrugs)

Farara: FIRST QUESTION! From Dragonsfire18...

(Dragonsfire18 team hold up giant banner saying "REVEAL MY KNIFE!" on it)

Bekiki: YOU SPELT YOUR BANNER WRONG! -_-'

(Dragonsfire18 team change banner to say "REVEAL YOUR KNIFE?")

Bekiki:... better I guess o_o

Farara: (* In a dramatic english accent) Keroro, Why ohh why dont you take the kero ball off fuyuki and take over the world with it with the "take over pekapon" button?

Bekiki: Yes froggy, why? :3

Keroro: HOW DARE YOU, I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!...although it would make my life a whole lot easyer...BUT I'M JUST NOT THAT KINDA FROG! (*extreme passion)

(*chair fizzes)

Everyone: -_-' (*animie sweatdrop)

Keroro: GEROOOOOOO!

ZAAAAPAPAPA!

Keroro: (*uncontious in his chair with an afro)

Bekiki: Hey kelili, remember the time we had keronian dance man on the show and the electric messed up hir hair and he tryed to slaugher all of keron in his unbearable rage?

Kelili: Yeah...that was awesome ^_^

Farara: No points for kero-san!

Giroro: That idiot.

Kikoko: Well lets see if lightning strikes twice because its YOUR turn now corpral giroro!

Giroro: ... crap.

Chilolo: (*reads from card) Giroro, Whats the worst thing keroro ever did to you?

Giroro: hmm...thats a tough one, there are just soo many occasions...

Farara: Keroro is such a jerky jerk, I just wanna tell his mommy off him (*growls cutely)

Kelili: STOP BEING CUTE DANG NABBIT! (*glares at farara again)

Farara: NOOOO SAAAAVE MEEEEE (*flails arms wildly)

Giroro: Hmm...I suppose it would have to be that time he sold me to kururu as a test rat for five bucks an hour! (*eye twitches) soo many experiments...

Kururu: KUKUKU...soo worth the money :D

(Chair dings)

Kelili: OHH RIGHT! FOUR HUNDRED POINTS!

Bekiki: NOOO! Only two points Kelili kun! (*anime sweatdrops)

Giroro: (*looks mentaly scared) S S soo many... I I Im gonna d d die, n no m more!...

Kelili: Dude, what did you DO to him?

Kururu: Soo many things kukuku :D

Everyone: O_O! (*shivers)

Kelili: (*reads from card) ahem~ next question, TAMAMA...

Tamama: YES DESU (*salutes)

Bekiki: (*snatches card) Tamama, You are soo adorable! can I hug you?

Tamama: O_O?.. uhh well I am super cute (*looks proud) but dont be fooled I am a super dangerous guy and I...(*gets cut off as Bekiki and farara jump on him and start hugging)

Kelili: ^_^' eh heh heh, Guess I shoulda warned him about them!

Farara: I LOVE YOU TAMA-SAN! (*squeezes tamama)

Tamama: SAVE ME GUNSO SAN!

Keroro:...(*still uncontious)

Kelili: The next question is for Kuru-san! (*reads card)...WAIT why am I reading this anyway, I HATE READING!..ohh never mind...kururu, curry or watermelon?

Kururu: curry.

Kelili: but what about...

Kururu: curry.

Bekiki: That time when...

Kururu: Curry.

Farara: -_-' you can be soo annoyi...

Kururu: curry.

Farara: (*knocks kururu out with a huge plate of curry) HOWDYA LIKE CURRY NOW JERK? HUH?

Kelili: (*grabs farara)

Bekiki: (*stuffs a cookie in farara's mouth) Your evil side is ruthless fara-chan!

Farara: (*back to normal) ^_^ mmmm cookie!

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: Another two points to keroro's platoon!

Kelili: ...Another stupid question, (*reads from card) Dororo, has keroro ever made you wet yourself?

Tamama: ...thats such a wierd question desu -_-'

Bekiki: At least it's creative, I know I wouldnt be able to think of anything new to ask -_-'

Giroro: what is with you people?

Kelili: (*kicks giroro in the shin)

Giroro: KYAAA!

Dororo: hmm...not that I can think of... (*thinks hard)

Koyuki: What about sometimes when you wet the bed because of the nightmares you had about mean things your friend does to you?

Dororo: (*frantic, wide eyes and red faced) KOYUKI DONI! O/O!

Koyuki: dont get all frantic, its nothing to be ashamed of, its not your fault...

Dororo: .KI ! (*gritting teeth and even more red)

Koyuki: I'm only trying to help! (*looks a little bit upset)

Dororo: PLEASE DONT HELP! (*bright red and a bit angry)

Koyuki: Well sorry (*looks teary eyed) I didnt think it was such a big deal, its only bedwetting!

Dororo: JUST STOP SAYING THAT /

Koyuki: (*starts to cry)

Dororo: (*Looks about to cry)

Everyone: o_o...

Kelili: AWESOME A NINJA FIGHT! :D

Dororo: (*sigh) I apoligise koyuki dono...you were only attempting to help our current situation

Koyuki: (*stops crying and smiles) I'm sorry too!

Kelili: NOO I WANTED TO SEE SOME EPIC BATTLING, DANG NABIT! (*kicks wall)

Everyone: (*looks mildly disapointed)

(Chair dings)

Tamama: So lance corpral dororo wets the bed (*smirks)

Dororo: / its none of your buisness tamama-kun!

Farara: Two more points to the keroro platoon! (*snickers mockingly)

Kelili & bekiki: (*giggle at dororo)

Dororo: TT/TT too mean...

Kelili: MWA HA HA! FIVE STUPID QUESTIONS DOWN!

Bekiki: dont be soo rude kelili -_-'

Farara: -_-'... ohh kelili.

Bekiki: OHH we came up with a new feature on the show! If anyone wants to read out their own question on the show they are welcome to, just send in the details about your character...

Farara: ...And maybe sign a contract saying you dont mind if we make your charactor do stupid or embarrissing things for no reason!

Kelili: Terms do apply though, MY policy is that you have to have asked at least three questions for at least two chapters before we let you on the show, otherwise it would take years to write everyone in!

Bekiki:...Kelili you're such a lazy jerk sometimes

Kelili: (*flicks bekiki in the head)

Bekiki: Oww... Next up is some questions from "sarcasticToad"!

Kelili: WAIT! I have a question FOR sarcastictoad!

Everyone: O_O...?

Kelili: I can accept that you are a toad...BUT ARE YOU ALWAYS SARCASTIC? (*looks hyper curious)

sarcasticToad: (*on audience cam) -_-' ehh heh heh...

Farara: Kelili you're soo wierd -_-...

Bekiki: (*reads card) Fuyuki, would you become the new Casanova if you found out what girls liked you?

Fuyuki: ehh...? If I say yes then will you tell me which girls like me?

Momoka: (*stares dreamily at fuyuki imaganing him as casanova)

Kelili: No fuyuki, no we wont!

Natsumi: geez, fuyuki could never be like that! how is that even possible.

Fuyuki: Thats kinda mean nii-chan... but true :(

(Chair dings)

Momoka: (*in head) you will always be my casanova fuyuki-kun

Bekiki: One point!

Farara: (*picks up card) Momoka, are you on any medication?

Tamama: Thats pretty disrespectfull desu...

Kelili: Oh what do you know about respect squirt!

Bekiki: (*looks annoyed) KELILI LAY OFF TAMA-SAN!

Tamama: SQUIRT? I'M BIGGER THAN YOU BRATS

Kelili: (*shakes butt at tamama in disrespect)

Momoka: (*looks sheepish) well a while ago the doctor gave me some medicen to keep my evil side back... but then I started taking something for my umm anger

Evil momoka: WHO YOU CALLING ANGRY!

Momoka: But I...

Evil momoka: NO BUTTS YOU, WE DO THINGS MY WAY FROM NOW ON!

Farara: The card quotes " I suggest a higher dose" desu!

Evil momoka: YOU LITTLE BRAT GET HERE RIGHT NOW :(

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: The pekaponians get another point!

Kelili: (*Snatches next card from Farara and reads it) Tamama, if you were locked in a closet with Taruru for 24 hours, what would happen? bear in mind, there is no candy.

Tamama: ...no...no..candy...WITH TARURU...IN A CLOSET! (*looks horified)

Taruru: Come on master, it would be GREAT, we could tell storys and play games and...

Tamama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WOULD KILL MYSELF!

Taruru: Master, you are soo great at drama! I never knew! you could be an actor!

Tamama: (*screams and trys to escape chair as taruru rabbles on)

Everyone: o_o...

(Chair dings)

Tamama: (*keeps screeming)

Garuru: hmm...maybe privet taruru should be our interigation officer?

Kelili: (*reads next card) Natsumi and Fuyuki, WHO'S YA DADDY?

Bekiki: that sounded kinda wrong in the way you said it kelili -_-'

Kelili: O_O?

Farara: (*sighs) Nachi, fuki, please answer the question desu!

Fuyuki: ...Our dad...

Natsumi: Fuyuki never met him, he disappeared when fuyuki was a baby! Dad was an officer in war and ran away from us (*looks about to cry)

Farara: (*looks deep in thought)...nachi, what was your daddys rank?

Natsumi:...he was...sargent!

Farara: Just as I thought! This could relate to a deep phycological reason for natsumis dislike to sargent keroro and...

Kelili: (*yawns and presses a button that electicutes farara)

Farara: (*falls over covered in soot with an afro and swirly eyes)

Bekiki: (*hits kelili over the head with a comicly oversized random shoe) KE. LI. LI! D:

Kelili: whaaaat she was boooring meeee!

Bekiki: (*sighs and picks up farara placing her on a strecher that appeared from nowhere)

Kelili: one more thing though...what was your fathers name?

Natsumi: Haru, Haru Hinata. (*looks sad and deep in thought)

Everyone: -_-' spring, autum, summer and winter.

(Chair dings)

Farara: (*wakes up) ANOTHER POINT!...kelili you're too mean TT_TT

Kelili: (*rubbs back of head) ehh heh heh ^_^

Bekiki: Onto some questions from "AnnLay"...

(Audience cam turns to AnnLay who holds up a comicly large sighn with the word "WOOOHOOO" on it)

Farara: Awesome sign! :D ... Anyway question one, lets have Keroro first?

Keroro: GERO... why me...?(*looks annoyed)

Farara: BEECAAASUSEE...I dont like you! You are a bully and a jerk and a...

Bekiki: (*sees farara's eyes turn red and shoves a cookie in her mouth calming her down) phew...

Farara: mmm cookie ^_^

Kelili: (*picks up card) Soo keroro, why are you so stupid?

Keroro: o_o?

Everyone: -_-'

Keroro: HOW VERY DARE YOU! I'M NOT SOME STUPID FROG, I AM A LEADER AND A HERO, YOU BRATS ARE SOO DISRESPECTFULL! GEEZ!

Everyone: ...

Keroro: Y YOU ALL KNOW I'M NOT STUPID RIGHT?

Everyone:...umm... (*looks sheepish)

Keroro: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU! (*crys fakely and dramaticly)

Farara: SO you're saying you're not stupid?

Keroro: OF COURSE NOT! FOOLISH BRAT! I AM...

(Chair fizzes cutting him off and electricuteing him)

Natsumi: What a stupid frog -_-'

Kelili: uhh...Next question then... (*picks up card) TAMAMA...Why dont you get therapy?

Tamama: Why would I need therapy desu? ...(*evil side) IS IT BECAUSE I'M JELOUS! BECAUSE WHY WOULD I WANNA CHANGE THAT YOU LITTLE PRATTS?

Bekiki: I dunno...I think it would be healthy for you to see a docter tama-san!

Pururu: I have done tests of privet second class tamama, I'm afraid that NOTHING in our files can stop his raging jelousy...

Farara: POOR TAMA-SAN! (*glomps tamama)

Tamama: Get her off me desu!(*tries to pull farara off him)

(Chair dings)

Kelili: Was that even a real question -_-' ... ohh well, a point to keroro's platoon!

Bekiki: Lemmi read the next one! (*takes card from kelili) Kururu, why does innocence and cuteness scare you?

Kururu: Tch (*looks away)

Kelili: oi geek! (*circles button with finger)

Kururu: Because it burns! (*grimaces)

Bekiki: It burns? o_o?

Kururu: The innocence, it burns my twisted soul...it burns, BURNS! :(

(chair dings)

Kelili: ooookkey -_-' umm another two points top keroro's platoon!

Kururu: (*whispers) buuurns (|=|)

Bekiki: (*looks at card...then looks at next card) Hey Farara you read these (*passes two cards to farara)

Farara: (*reads card) ^_^! (*reads next card) ^o^!

Bekiki: Its the same question with the names switched around, you can just read them both out.

Farara: (*reads cards) First one says "Dororo Why don't you date koyuki already!You two are perfect for each other!" Which for the record...I totally agree with :D,  
and the next one says "Koyuki-Why don't you date Dororo already!You two are perfect for each other!" ...Which I ALSO agree strongly with XD

Dororo & Koyuki: O/O!

Kelili: (*lol) :D ok...I am NOT a great fan of this pairing like farara but... I'm likeing this awcardness XD

Farara: KYAA ^w^! I wanna know! I wanna know!

Bekiki: (*face palms) I just dont get what you guys find funny about this! I feel bad for them having to answer such an embarrising question with the other sitting right near them!

Dororo: o/o I dont...umm...what do you... this is (*stutters and grows more and more red trying not to make eye contact with the other ninja)

Koyuki: ... B because... I dont...you know...umm / (*trys to think of an answer)

Kelili: (*laughs) Seriously Bekiki, how can you NOT find this funny :P

Bekiki: (*Rolls eyes and folds arms)

Farara: (*Walks so the is between the two ninjas) Just say what you feel (*innocent smile that melts butter)

Kururu: BURNS! (*grabs head and passes out)

Kelili: NOOO MY BUTTER (*holds up melting butter)

Everyone: -_-'

Koyuki...He's an alien! (*fidgets)

Dororo: (*nodds) she...she's a pekaponian! (*looks uncomftable)

Koyuki: It would be wierd...and anyway I dont LIKE him (*laughs nervously)

Dororo: (*nodds going more red) yes...its not like that or anything I mean...

(Both chairs fizz)

ZAAAPAPAPAPA

Farara: -_-' such bad liers :)

Kelili: No points there ^_^, on to the next question...

Bekiki: (*reads card) Zororo, do you really hate Dororo?

Zororo: :| Yes.

Farara: Do you REEALLY hate him, I mean hate is pretty strong and...

Zororo: YES I HATE HIM! :( HATE HATE HATE!

(Chair fizzes)

Zororo: WHAT...but wait I...

ZAAAAPAPAPA

Everyone: o_o?

Kelili: (*sighs) You would think after all this electric that little switch in their brains telling them to lie would have shorted out by now!

Bekiki: (*reads next card) Garuru san, there are two for you! Number one - Garuru, Why don't you cut back,lay loose,and learn to use chopsticks already?

Garuru: Hmpf, the military does not just give out vacations all the time, or we would never get anything done!

Farara: (*looks at keroro) ...I honnestly dont think anything will change, from what I know, the "military" doesnt do much anyways... -_-'

Bekiki: Well why not at least attempt to use chopsticks propperly, stabbing food makes you look like a four year old (*pulls some chop sticks from no-where and uses them to eat some banana pieces)

Garuru: (*pulls out some chopstics from no-where and also trys to take a banana piece but fails...over and over)

Kelili: (*snickers mockingly)

Garuru: (*snaps chopsticks and pulls a sour face) Most planets cusine does not need to be eaten with a stupid invention such as wooden sticks :(

Kelili: (*snickers more) XD

Farara: -_-' I guess thats a point anyway! to garuru's platoon.

Bekiki: The next question for you is (*reads card) If you had to save one from being killed by Keroro's stupidity who would you - Giroro or Pururu?

Garuru: (*sighs) Both my brother and medical officer can handel themselfs, they don't need to be saved.

Kelili: Well what if they did? o_o

Garuru: But that wouldnt happen.

Kelili: But what if it DID? :(

Garuru: (*sighs again) Then I would save them both, this is stupid and a waste of my time!

Kelili: but what if you could only save ONE! -_-

Garuru: BUT THAT WOULDNT HAPPEN D: (*looks angry)

Kelili: BUT WHAT IF IT DID? D: (*looks more angry)

Bekiki: (*sighs and presses two buttons electricuting both Garuru and kelili)

ZAAAPAPAPA

Farara: (*shakes head disapprovingly and struggles to pull kelili onto a strecher)

Bekiki: (*smiles warmly) Lets move on to some questions from "Marliese"...

(Audience cam turns to Marliese who is franticly pokeing the keronjin in the next chair)

Farara: First question (*reads card) Ohh its for Nachi san! ^_^

Natsumi: -_- (*groans)

Farara: In your past have you ener known an alien? If so, did you have any adventures with the alien? Were you close to it?

Natsumi: o_o? ehh...?

Everyone: (*watches natsumi)

Natsumi: Yes! I had a little pet alien once which looked like a fluffy pink bunny and her name was Jiropi, me and her went searching for ghosts and fairys through the magical fairy land of soria!

Everyone: O_O?

Farara: (*looks exited) FOR REALS? :D

Natsumi: No dumbass -_-, the stupid frog is the first alien I ever met! Didnt you see how shocked I was in the first episode!

Farara: (*looks adorably sad)

Bekiki: Farara you are soo darn gullable :)

Farara: TT_TT (*sniffle) But the first episode was soooo long ago, I am on like... 260 or something :\

(*chair dings)

Kelili: (*Wakes up suddenly) TWENTY TWO POINTS!

Bekiki: -_-' ... TWO points, not twenty two.

Farara: (*reads next card) OHH Fukki san ^_^ your turn!

Fuyuki: :) Finally

All other contestants: O_O! How can he be so happy?

Farara: Who got you in to all this alien stuff?

Fuyuki: Hmm... I dont think anyone did, just born with it I suppose

Natsumi: Fuyuki gets it from his dad, he never knew him but... he was into all that sci-fi stuff too...its in the hinata male genes I guess...

(*chair dings)

Bekiki: Fair de sombrere!

Kelili: _

Bekiki: ^_^' tryin out new phrases...

Kelili: Dont...just dont.

Farara: (*reads next card) Saburo san! Your turn!

Saburo: (*smirks) cool, it's been a while.

Farara: Do you like Nachi in the like like way?

Everyone: (*...silence)

Saburo: (*shrugs) There are lotsa pretty girsls around (*looks at Koyuki and momoka and smiles making them go wide eyed), Feelings are are tricky and it takes more than a teen to figure them out, like a puzzle ~ 623

Kelili:...I really ... hate ... you, saburo,...you annoy me _

Natsumi: (*dreamy look in eyes) Thats good enough for me! (*Stares lovingly at saburo)

(*chair dings)

Bekiki: ... Well I guess thats another point ^_^

Kelili: (*Snatched next card from Farara and reads it) Momoka, have you ever taken drugs? Why or why not?

Farara:...Dont steal the cards kelili (*cute angry pouty face)

Momoka: (*bad side) WHAT KINDA STUPID QUSTION IS THAT!

Momoka: (*good side) I agree, you already asked about my medication, what do you want from me :(

Momoka: (*bad side) YEAH SO SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL...

Bekiki: (*buts in) Different person momochi san, it was a different person who asked you that!

Kelili: Just answer the question...dude?

Momoka: (*good side) Obviously yes, I take perscripted medicen for my anger issues...

Momoka: (*bad side) THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU IDIOTS!

(*chair fizzes)

Momoka: Wait! I forgot to take my medicen today, thats why...

ZAAAAAPAPAPA

Farara: Well I'm giving that a point anyway because I think the answer was right ...

Bekiki: Could I please read the next one Farara?

Farara: (*smiles) You may indeed my friend (*hands card over)

Bekiki: Thank you kindly (*takes card)

Farara: THAT'S how you get to read a card nicely Kelili :)

Kelili: o_o...(*bashes cards from Farara's hands and the scatter all over the floor)

Farara: TT_TT...Jerkwad!

Bekiki: You're such a butt you know!

Kelili: (*blows raspberry at Bekiki)

Bekiki: (*reads card) Kuru-san! If you had to choose between saving curry and Aki what would it be? Why?

Kururu: (*looks bored) Curry...

Farara: and why is that?

Kururu: (*still looks bored) ...because curry.

Everyone: -_-'

Kelili: Thats not a reason

Kururu: ehh...Curry is the reason for life its self!

Bekiki: (*face palms) Curry is NOT a reason for curry, that does not make sense!

Kururu: Your face doesnt make sense... Curry does!

Everyone: O_O? WTH

Farara: OHH I GET IT!

Bekiki & Kelili: You do? o_o

Farara: He is trying to overload the lie detector by saying stupid things that dont make sense, then he can break free.

Bekiki & Kelili: Ohh I get it!

Farara: ^_^ (*nodds)

Kururu: ...?

Kelili: So Curry is your answer right?

Kururu: Give me curry.

Kelili: I'll take that as a yes...

(*Chair fizzes)

Kururu: currYYYYYYY (*gets fried by chair)

Bekiki: Curry indeed old man -_-'

Farara: no points there, on to the next one (*reads card) Momochi, its for you again!

Momoka: (*bad side) YOU STUPID BRATS! WHY ME!

Farara: because the audience seems to love you! Anyway, When did you meet paul!

Momoka: (*good side) Paul... My parents hired paul three days after I was born to look after me in life while my mother went off to train and become a world champion and my dad went to work with his buisness.

Kelili: ...You bore me -_-'

(Chair dings)

Bekiki: Woot...another pointo!

Farara: (*reads next card) For Kero-san!

Keroro: (*gulp)...mommy O_O!

Farara: Dont be a baby kero-san, If you had to choose between saving Natsumi and Fuyuki and becoming your world's enemy or allowing them to die, what would you choose?

Keroro: Fuyuki dono and Natsumi dono and being kerons enemy...or no natsumi dono and fuyuki dono and not being hated by keron... (*deep in thought)

Fuyuki: Sargent! Y you're considering betraying us! (*looks really sad) :(

Keroro: NO its just its a big desicion and...

Natsumi: STUPID FROG, if you say let us die, then I will make you clean the bathroom till your hands fall off! :(

Keroro: GEROOOO I I...

Giroro: Keroro you cant betray keron you fool!

Tamama: You'll get in a whole bunch of trouble if you betray the planet mr sargent sir!

Keroro: ...NOOOOOOO (*throws a rock at a button and electricuted himself)

ZAAAAAPAPAPA

Everyone: o_o?

Bekiki: poor guy... the stress was too much for him :)

Farara: I feel bad... so I'm giving him a point anyway ^_^'

Kelili: (*pouts) cheater :(

Farara: (*reads next card) Doro-san! ^_^

Dororo: (*still trying to avoid eye contact with koyuki from earlyer and not paying much attention)

Farara: HEY LISTEN!

Dororo: o_o! (*looks round)

Farara: thanks ^_^! Now heres what the card says "Your not alone, your my best friends favorite Keronian and I think your epic! Anyways the question is... have you ever been in a hard battle, if so I might know why you can't remember Zororo?

Dororo: (*smiles a bit at the comments and then tryed to think back) umm...lots of hard battles...the hardest would be difficult to pick...

Farara: Take your time ^_^

Dororo: hmmm... :|

Zororo: (*eye twitches)

Dororo: Hmmmmm...:|

Zororo: (*vain pops)

Dororo: Hmmmm... :|

Zororo:...WHAT ABOUT ALL OF OUR BATTLES! D:

Dororo: -_-... I cant remember many, but the ones are can dont count as THAT hard (*shrugs)

Zororo: (*shivers with anger)

Dororo: I would go for one of the assasin torniments with Jirara back in the acadamy (*looks deep in thought)

Farara: And why cant you remember that guy? (*points to Zororo)

Dororo: ... How do you expect me to answer that question? o_o

Farara: Good point -_-'

(*chair dings)

Bekiki: Another two points!

Kelili: But he only answered one of the two parts to the question...

Bekiki: o_o ... One point!

Farara: Fair enough ^_^!

Kelili; (*snatched card) Koyuki-san! This one says "Have you been through girl time... if not Natsumi might need to explain a few things... and we might need some chains...

Koyuki & Farara: Girl time?

Bekiki: ohhhhoho boy -_-'

Kelili: umm o/o, (*whispers to farara)

Farara: O/O OHH THAT?

Koyuki: Natsumi san? Whats girl time?

Natsumi: I uhh... O/O''

Kelili: (*pulls out chains) Lets wait till after the show and then you guys can have a little convoiceation ok ^_!

Farara: ...I dont really know... but I think that can have a point!

Bekiki: (*picks up card)... hey this isnt a question it is a demand!

Farara: (*Peeks at card) ^_^ it says we are to give Natsumi, Koyuki and dororo a cookie!

Kelili: :) how random.

Bekiki: (*pulls a plate of yummy looking cookies out of a mini oven that appeared from no-where) Here ya go guys (*hands a cookie to each of them)

Natsumi, Koyuki and dororo: (*eat cookies greatfully)

All other contestants: O_O' (*grumble)

Kelili: (*reads the next card and presses a button electricuting keroro)

Keroro: GEROOOOOOO (*passes out)

Everyone: O_O'

Kelili: The card says, and I quote, "TO KERORO - Please Zap him for what he's done for Dororo ~ "

Bekiki: Hey Kelili! :D

Kelili: Yeah?

Bekiki :| (*hits kelili round the head with a comicly oversized pudding cup)

Kelili: :'( owwie, where the hell do you get all these comicly oversized items from?

Farara: I'm giving keroro a point for his contribution :|

Bekiki: (*reads last card from "Marliese") To Farara and dororo, I will make the jerks that hurt you pay

Farara: (*Grins cutely) Cool, next time you are in the area I will point them out to you!

Dororo: (*blinks twice) ...

Kelili: No way :'( I'm supposed to be farara's personal body guard...kinda

Farara: You cause me enough pain kelili -_-'

Kelili: ...true

Bekiki: Thanks for the questions "Marliese", now we move onto some questions from "Melantha Raphaelis"!

(*Audience cam turns to an empty chair)

Everyone: O_O!

Kelili: Where'd she go? I'm sure she was there before!

(*Suddenly "Melantha Raphaelis" drops down from the ceiling on a rope, kisses kururu on the head and climbs back up all in the span of about ten seconds)

Kururu: (*blushes) Kukuku, the ladys love a scientist!

Farara: -_-' riiight

Bekiki: (*looks over cards) The first question I dont really wanna ask because I'm not sure it classes under the standard of which I write or not...  
The second we need everyone to raise some hands and stuff ok! Then the rest are for kururu.

Kururu: _'

Farara: (*looks over bekiki's sholder and reads card) Tea or coffee?

Kelili: Raise your right hand for tea and your left for coffee! Audience you can join in two if you want!

(Natsumi, Koyuki, Momoka, Pururu, and dororo put their right hands up)

(Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, Garuru, Tororo, Taruru, Zoruru, Fuyuki, and Saburo raise their left hands)

Giroro: Hmpf, tea is a girls drink (*rolls eyes)

Dororo: TT_TT soo mean (*sits in corner)

Tamama: You can put sugar in coffee

Momoka: Tama chan, you can put sugar in tea too

Tamama: ...I dont like neither anyway (*sticks tongue out cutely) I only put my hand up so's I wouldnt get electricuted!

Kelili: Fairs enough, I personaly would go for coffee!

Farara: I like tea (*licks lips) only the really sugary tea though!

Bekiki: I like herbal tea... but fruit juice is better!

Kelili: (*reads card) Chocolate or strawberry?

Farara: Right for strawberry and left for chocolate!

(Giroro, Dororo, Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, saburo, Garuru, Zoruru, and Pururu put their right hands up)

(Keroro, Tamama, Kururu, Natsumi, Tororo, and Taruru put their left hands up)

Farara: (*starts to cry)

Bekiki: :( Whats wrong?

Farara: I love both chocolate and strawberrys TT_TT

Kelili: (*face palms)

Kururu: Kukuku, you can put chocolate in curry, cant do that with strawberrys!

Tamama: Chocolate is so sweet and yummy I love it ^_^ (*drools)

Dororo: (*comes out from trauma) Strawberrys are all natural, chocolate is full or artificail and man made things, clearly strawberrys are better.

Momoka: Strawberrys have less fat than chocolate...I need to stay thin for fuyuki kun to notice me!

Farara: Soo much debating -_-' I haaate polotics, its soo dull!

Kelili: Muffins or cupcakes

Farara: mmm cuppycakes (*drools cutely)

Bekiki: ^_^ Soo darn adorable (*gives farara a cupcake)

Kelili: Right=Muffins Left=Cupcakes

(No one puts their right hand up... exept Farara)

(Everyone puts their left hand up)

Tamama: There is just more to a muffin, its bigger! Why settle for a binky cupcake!

Farara: (*eyes twitch) ...WHAT?

Tororo: pupupu, he said cupcakes were stupid, what are you deaf?

Farara: (*jumps up savagely in tororo's face) HOW DARE YOU ABUSE THE CUPPYCAKES!

Bekiki: Kelili if you please...

Kelili: (*sighs and pulled Farara off the terrified Tororo)

Bekiki: (*Stuffs a cupcake in Farara's mouth)

Farara: (*licks lips) YUMMY CUPPYCAKE! ^_^

Tororo: O_O!

Kelili: Dont ask dude...dont ask.

Bekiki: Last one now! (*reads card) White or black?

Farara: (*mouthfull of cupcake) wit fow wit an lefw fow bak (*translantion, right for white and left for black)

(Giroro, Dororo, Natsumi, Fuyuki, koyuki, saburo, Taruru, and pururu put right hands up)

(Keroro, Tamama, Kururu, Tororo, Zoruru, and Garuru put left hands up)

(Momoka puts both hands up)

Momoka: (light side) I cant chose, my dark side wants white...

Momoka: (Dark side) AND MY LIGHT SIDE WANTS BLACK!

Everyone: -_-'

Dororo: White symbolises pureness and peace!

Tamama: Why would anyone NOT chose black, its the bestest colour ever! :3

Farara: Sorry tama-san, I just prefer white, but I love black too! ^_^

Kelili: But your fave is blue right farara? (*snickers)

Farara: (*Blushes) W what are you talking about! (*treds on kelili's foot...hard)

Kelili: YOOW! nothing nothing, get off!

Farara: (*smirks and steps off)

Bekiki: Right, I'm gonna give each team four points, because everyone answered without the lie detectors going off!

Kelili: All the rest are for Mr yellow geek over there!

Kururu: (*gives kelili evils under his glases)

Bekiki: (*gives kelili the cards)

Kelili: Question one, This is a re-written one from the one asked earlyer! But it aint as rude now so here goes, (*reads card) Have you ever daydreamed about a Keronian (both female and male) in a dirty way? If yes, who is it and what were you daydreaming about? THIS TIME IT IS THINGS SUCH AS MUD FIGHTS AND STUFF...not dirty things -_-

Farara: o_o? Was'nt that about mud fights last time anyway?

Bekiki: uhh...yes umm of course ^/^ (*laughs nervously)

Kururu: The messyest daydream...how strange a question...I dont care for answering it, kukuku

Farara: Ohh look what I found (*pulls out chainsaw) ^_^

Kururu: (*sweatdrops) I was trying to come up with another invasion plan that would result in mass chaos... because mass chaos is fun to watch kukuku...

Kelili: and?

Kururu: I had the perfect idea! Throw the corpral into a large vat of raw pig sewage.

Bekiki: o_o? ...and?

Kururu: and nothing! That was the plan! (|=|) Kukuku

Farara: ...How does that conquer pekapon? -_-'

Kelili: Well that does sound like a messy ass daydream...

(*Chair dings)

Giroro: WHY? Just why? O_O?

Farara: Next question! (*reads card) If you could, would you quit the keroro platoon and join the garuru platoon? minus Tororo.

Kururu: So take the place of that little brat? (*smirks)

Tororo: You aint ever gonna take my place you crusty old man

Kururu: I wont need to, you will mess up and get yourself killed sooner or later and then there will be no-one to replace!

Tororo: Ohh I'm gonna make you pay for that! :(

Kururu: (*turns to farara) Of course!

Keroro: KURURU YOU TRAITOR!

Tamama: Why do you wanna ditch us desu?

Kururu: kukuku, are you kidding? This "F class" platoon is not worth my talents, I would be much better suited in "A class", the only reason I am stuck with you losers is because of that incident with the whole "He destroyed the accadamy and killed three pupils" thing back in pre-school.

Everyone: -_-' ahh well thats Kururu for ya...

(*chair dings)

Keroro: my platoon is full of LOSERS AND TRAITORS (*bursts into tears) I'M A FAILIOR!

Bekiki: Next question, (*reads card) Heres what the card says! "So you DO have a soft spot for dear Saburo. Do you prefer hanging out with him than everyone else? Oh, and while you're at it, please don't give fake answers just because you have that evil image to keep. I'd hate to see you electrocuted."

Kururu: Tch (*rolls eyes)

Kelili: Well? Which is it old man?

Kururu: I cant hold a convoication with ANYONE in this platoon, the sargent only talks about useless nonsence and toys, the corpral only talks about getting the invation done and wepons, and the privet just says useless things about candy! Of course it much more interesting to hang with Saburo! Kukuku...

Dororo: TT_TT (*Forgotten)

Keroro: I I (*teary eyed) I DIDNT KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ME!

Tamama: Useless! :( I will have you know that candy will rule you all some day, RULE YOU ALL!

Giroro: We are SUPPOSED to only talk about the invation idiot!

Saburo: (*shrugs) You aint a bad convoiceation's person either.

(*Chair dings)

Farara: (*pokes Bekiki in the arm)

Bekiki: yes?

Farara: "Melantha Raphaelis" is gone from her seat again (*points to empty seat in audience)

Kururu: (*looks nervous) ku?

("Melantha Raphaelis" Jumps back down from the ceiling on her rope and hugs kururu)

Kelili: (*Grabs rope) Excuse me we are trying to do a tv show here!

Melantha Raphaelis: (*Kisses Kururu on the head and climbs back up the rope quickly)

Bekiki: Geez the nerve of some people -_-'

Farara: ehh heh heh ^_^', Next question (*reads card) Kuru-san, would you rather be run over by crazed fan girls, rabid rodents, or a hundred kelili's!

Kelili: HEY :(

Farara: It also says no offence kelili

Kelili: -_-'

Kururu: (*shivers at the thought of being crushed by a hundred kelili's)

Kelili: HEY! :(

Bekiki: Well to be fair you HAVE put on a few pounds this month...

Kelili: (*teary eyes) I is it really noticable?

Kururu: The fan girls of course, kukuku

Farara: WHY? Fan girls can be pretty rough you know!

Kururu: Because rodents are terrifying and anything is better than being crushed by that fat load over there! (*points to kelili)

Kelili: F FAT LOAD :'O (*sits in trauma corner)

Farara: :( (*eyes go red)

Kururu:...Some one give the brat some sugar, she's doing that angry thing again!

Bekiki: Not this time, you made poor kelili cry! :|

Farara: D: ...

(the following footage was too violent to be seen by the selected audience at this time, so please enjoy this footage of a duckster)

(A random punk duck dances on screen for a few moments)

(Show comes back on)

Everyone: (*Looks terrified) O_O!

Kururu: X.X

Bekiki: ...He'll live...I give him twelve minutes till he becomes contious again

Farara: ...My evil side gives me a tummy ache :'(

Kelili: (*comes out of trauma) Can we go onto some "Kambanjo" Questions now (*sniffles :'|)

(Audience cam turns to "Kambanjo" who is eating a bowl of random cookie dough and seemingly unaware or being on camara)

Farara: ohh my god...COOKIE DOUGH :D (*drools cutely)

Bekiki: Question number one, (*reads card) Koyuki,Why do you like that cherry blossem tree soo much? (the one from episode 259) and who are your parents?

Everyone: (*in wonderment) o_o thinking face]

Koyuki:...Episode 259?

Farara: Ohh right...you guys don't get the whole TV show concept...hmm :|

Kelili: -_-' to put it in basic, whats up with the cherry blossom tree thingy in the forrest near the ninja village where that wierd ghost person is that turned out to be the tree and...

Bekiki: (*sticks a sock in kelili's mouth) You're answering it for her ^_^'

Koyuki: OHH THAT TREE... I don't really know much, but legand has it that using strong ninjitsu, ninjas can connect telepathicly to other ninjas by placing your hands on its bark and calling for them.

Farara: Ok and who are your parents?

Koyuki: My parents? ...Hmmm... I don't really know, my earlyest memory is of when I woke up in the snow, I must have been like four years old and I had no memory of anything, not even my name.  
I wandered for many days looking for somewhere out of the cold but eventualy my body gave up and I passed out, when I woke up I was in the ninja village. I'ts never something I have really thought about ^_^'

Dororo: (*looks about to cry in pity) Doesn't it bother you that you don't know your own family :'(

Koyuki: :3 Nope, I have a NEW family, you, natsumi san, fuyuki chan, momoka chan, saburo san, all of your friends, all of the people from the ninja village, I have a BIG family! And its the best family EVER! (*big grin)

Natsumi: Koyuki chan... :')

Dororo: Koyuki dono TT^TT

Kelili: BLAAAA X_X TOO MUSHY

Bekiki: aww its so sweet though ^W^, I love how people make the most of what they have! Anyway Three points the the pekaponjins!

Farara: Okey dokey donut! Lets move onto the next question! ^_^

Kelili: (*pouts) How comes its soo darn adorable when she says random catchphrases and I just get evil glares when I try :'(

Bekiki: Because unlike you, hey catchphrases make sence... and she's adorable, just look at her!

Farara: (*watched a random butterfly as it lands on her nose, then crosses her eyes to see it)

Kelili: O_o ... soo darn adorable... how does she do it?

Bekiki: More importantly how did the butterfly get here? This place is deadlocked!

Farara: (*sneezes and butterfly flys off)... Aww, bu bye mr butterfly! ^w^

Bekiki: -_-' (*hands Farara a card)

Farara: (*Reads card) Keroro, would you fight garuru so you could be with pururu happily ever after?

Keroro: (*Looks at pururu who appears to be surrounded by sparkles, then at garuru who looks to be on fire) ...uhhh, pass?

Kelili: (*sternly) NO :|

Pururu: (*Watches Keroro closely)

Garuru: (*Gives keroro glare that says "I will rip out your eye balls")

Farara:... Garuru san, your evil glare is scaring me

Garuru: Huh?... Uhh I umm... I wasn't evil glaring (*goes slightly red cheaked)

Keroro: If I say yes, then garuru kills me, say no and pururu kills me, don't answer and the electric chair kills me... what a choice!

Bekiki: I give you ten seconds... ten, nine, eight...

Keroro: O_O! Gerooo! I WOULD FIGHT! I WOULD FIGHT! (*Looks about to pass out from fear)

Garuru: D: (*glares bloody murder)

Keroro: (*passes out) X.X

(Chair dings)

pururu: (*Smiles sheepishly)...keroro kun...

Farara: Yaaay! Two more points to keroro's platoon!

Bekiki: _ geez jelous much garuru

Garuru: / I was not evil glaring! HONESTLY!

Kelili: (*sarcastic) Sure... we beleive you :)

Farara: Next question, bekiki-san, would you do the honners? (*hands bekiki a card)

Bekiki: ^_^ (*Reads card) Saburo, You do relize whenever something bad goes wrong and the Keroro platoon and their friends help stop it; your never there, why?

Saburo:... I am there sometimes, but hey I'm busy alot B)

Natsumi: (*Melts at his words) ^/^

Bekiki: when were you ever there when needed?

Saburo: In like, every keroro movie! Don't you watch them?

Bekiki: O_O! OF COURSE! ... I bring shame to fans of sgt frog X(

Kelili: (*sighs and pats bekiki on the back)

Farara: Well what DO you do most of the time? You have less screen time than dororo san.

Dororo: TT_TT soo mean...

Farara: :O SOWWY!

Saburo: Hey I save the world more than you kids know... besides, the less known, the more wondered.

Natsumi: ^/^ (*compleatly wooed)

(Chair dings)

Farara: -_-' Thats not an answer stupid... One point for you...

Bekiki: :P ... Next question maybe (*offers a card politely to kelili)

Kelili: (*Snatches card) Natsumi- Have you ever had a relationship with anyone before you found Saburo and do you think you could find someone better?

Natsumi: Uhh I umm / (*Looks over embarrissed at saburo who appears not to be listening)... phew -_-'

Kelili: (*taps metaphorical watch) :|

Natsumi: Alright alright, geez not too much patience have we! :(

Kelili: :P

Natsumi: (*sighs) No alright, I've never really... well... had a crush on anyone else... I guess U_U

Saburo: (*Smiles slightly so no-one could see)

Koyuki: Don't look so embarrissed Natsumi san!

Momoka: Yes, none of us have had more than one crush ^_^

Natsumi: :) Thanks guys... I guess you're right!

(Chair fizzes)

ZAAAAAPPAAPAPAPA!

Everyone: O_o?

Kelili:... DO PEOPLE NEVER LEARN?

Farara: No points there :(

Bekiki: (*reads next card in head and gives it to farara) :)

Farara: Thanx :P (*Reads card) Dororo, Why do you wear the mask, if you took it off the ratings for the show would go up!

Everyone: o_o

Dororo:...

Bekiki: Technicly if you took it off then that episode would get a whole bunch of views but after that the views would go down drasticly!

Koyuki: I've never seen you without your mask on, I still don't get why its a big deal? (*looks confused)

Keroro:... Acctuly, I've known you for like... years and you've never taken off your mask...

Tamama: (*Suspicion) What are you hideing under that mask =_=

Dororo: Nothing... honnest! (*looks slightly frantic)

Giroro: Then you won't mind showing us whats under your mask then?

Dororo: You want to know whats under my mask?

Everyone: (*nodds)

Dororo: (*Lifts mask to reveal another mask) ANOTHER MASK :D

Everyone: O_o...

Kelili: (*Extreme facepalm) ...

Farara: Why won't you show us (*cute annoyed face)

Dororo: Because an assasin never shows his face, it causes their identity to be known!

Farara: But you gave up being an assasin to be a ninja...

Dororo: thats not...JUST BECAUSE OK! (*goes slightly red)

Farara: (*Turns to koyuki) Why won't he show us whats under the mask?

Koyuki: I'm not supposed to say... its a promice between friends ^_^

Farara: =_= (*Sighs) ...Just say WHY you won't show us, otherwise the button gets pressed!

Dororo: (*Looks around uncomftably at all the people staring at him) ...because I don't like germs ok... happy now? (*Looks a little bit embarrissed)

Bekiki:... Stupid english dub, I blame them :P

Farara:... Thats nothing to be ashamed of.

(Chair dings)

Kelili: Two more points! And BTW PPL, there IS an episode where he takes off the mask! :O (*Cough* Episode 318 part one *cough*)

Keroro:... I wanted a more awesome answer that I could use for blackmail later :'(

Farara:... -_- (*throws a comicly over sized rubber glove at keroro knocking him out)

Bekiki: ehh heh heh, next question! (*Reads card) Momoka, any other hobbies exept staliking fuyuki?

Momoka: STALKING! :( (*evil side)

Momoka: (Good side) Well theres the martial arts lessons and jet plane flying, looking after tama chan, playing on the extreme mega five billion dollar computer on facebook, dance lessons...

Kelili: You bore me -_-' (*presses button and kururu gets zapped)

Kururu: KURUUUUUU! X.X

kelili: (*rubbs back of head) oops ehh heh heh! Wrong button, sorry! ^_^!

Momoka: ... extreme bunny racing... ohh and parachuting! I think thats everything!

bekiki: -_-' Thats so random momoka san...

Farara: WAAAH EXTREME BUNNY RACING! :D THATS SO COOL!

(Chair dings)

Kelili: bzzzz two points for the pekaponjins!

Bekiki: (*reads next card in head) Someone wake up the yellow nerdy guy please.

Giroro: (*Randomly pours a bucket of raw sewage over kururu making him wake up)

Kururu: (*wakes up and screems like a girl)

Giroro: How do YOU like it you ass!

Everyone: X.X (Holds noses and eyes water)

Farara: (*looks about to be sick) Where'd you get raw sewage from?

Giroro:... We've all been here for days and you haven't let us go to the bathroom or anything so...

Kelili: (*Stuffs a sweaty gym sock in giroro's mouth) Don't wanna hear anymore! XP

Kururu: (*Throws up) ((*_*))

Bekiki: Rather jerky of you giroro san, I feel bad for poor kururu san!

Kururu: (*throws up again)

Farara: (*In epic voice) I CAN FIX THIS! (*Pulls random leaver that appeared from no-where and it starts to rain) ;P

Bekiki: (*Pulls out an ubrella and holds it over farara and her)

Kelili: _ jerk...

Bekiki: (*rolls eyes and hands kelili another umbrella)

Kelili:... woot! :D

Keroro:... O_o How is it raining in here?

Farara: My new invention called "So you want a quick shower" machine!

Kururu: (*All squeeky clean) (|=|) kuuuukukukuku (*Gives giroro very terifying glare)

Giroro: (*gulps)

Bekiki: (*reads card) Kururu- Do you think you're better than your team, if so why do you stay with them?

Kururu: I answered this before stupid :|

Farara: Well answer it again and go into more detail!

Kururu: (*bored sigh) It was a normal day back in keronjin pre- school... (*flashback)

(Flashback - A class of adorable tadpoles in diapers sat in a circle on the floor, drooling and clapping like young children do, one particular tadpole with earphones and glasses sat still looking bored and rather annoyed. "Teacher, this is crap, I demand you move me up to a higher level of schooling or I will destroy... things" young kururu grumbled as he demeaningly pushed a drooling baby off him. "Noo kuru chan, babys all godda stay in pwe school! Understand baby?" the teacher, an old grey keronjin woman baby talked him back. The childs glasses cracked. Ten minutes later the school was in flames, everyone was running and screeming, a giant lizard like creature was crushing everything, lava was flowing across the ground, acid rained from the sky, and one small tadpole scientist stood in the center of it all laughing his ordenary mad cackle, "Kukukukukuku".  
- End flashback)

Kururu: From then on I had a sad face sticker in my report cards... leading me to be stuck with this crappy platoon!

Everyone: O_O!

Farara:... (*Snickers mockingly)

Kururu: (*Glares at farara) Shut it you!

Farara: (*Holds up kururu's report card with a sticker with a picture of a skull and crossbones on it) We took a whole bunch of stuff from your bedrooms remember!

Kururu: Read that and I will personaly kill you -_-

Farara: (*reads report card) Top in all classes but evil heart, wants to kill things, possible mental problems, keep back from class A platoons in future no matter what, in fact... keep back from class B, C, D, and E as well... this monster can't be trusted!

Kururu: (*Throws a rock at farara knocking her out)

Kelili: CHILD ABUSE! :O

Bekiki: Class F huh, I can understand how that could be frustrating!

Kururu: What frustrates me is having to be on your stupid baby show! :(

(Chair dings)

Kelili: Two points for you guyz!

Keroro: :D (*Thumbs up at kururu and cheasy wink)

Kururu: (Throws rock at keroro knocking him out)

Kelili: STOP THROWING ROCKS JERKWAD!

Bekiki: Next question shall we! (*reads card)... WAIT THIS ONES FOR ME :D

Everyone: o_o?

Bekiki: (*touched) I never had a question before :')

Kelili: (*Strapps lie detector to bekiki) Answer right and whichever team you want can have a point!

Bekiki: OK! (*hands kelili card)

Kelili: (Reads card) insulin pump or injections? OHH Bekiki is diabetic, for all those people that this question doesnt make sence too!

Bekiki: Injections... but its horrid because I'm afraid of needles X'(

(detector dings)

Kelili: WOOT! Who to give your point to!

Bekiki: The pekaponjins! Because I feel bad for them being so behind at the moment! And for being the only non-keronjins in the room!

Farara: (*Wakes up) Where am I? ~_~

Kelili: on tv!

Farara: KYIII hows my hair?

Bekiki:... Keronjins dont have hair o_O

Farara:... Ohh YEAH! :D

Kelili: that rock must have knocked out a few brain cells!

Farara: We can move onto the next question asker now right?

Bekiki: Yes... yes we can.

Kelili: NEXT UP! some questions from "nightfangfox"!

(Audience cam shows nightfangfox drawing up blueprints for a chainsaw masica)

Bekiki:... Thats soo random o_o

Kelili: you mean AWESOME! I wanna go on a chainsaw masica!

Farara: (*swaetdrop) You two... (*Reads first card) ^W^!

Kelili: -_-' I bet its her faaaverite pairing AGAIN!

Farara: (*Sticks tongue out at kelili and reads card) Koyuki, how do you feel about Dororo?

Koyuki: (*Whinnes epicly) I'm sick of these questions! TT_TT

Farara: I'm not :D

Koyuki: (*Looks so frustrated thats she's about to cry)... I LIKE HIM OK! LEAVE ME ALONE (*Never before seen pained anger)

Dororo: koyuki dono...

Farara: YAAAAY ^w^!

Koyuki: (*starts to cry) TT_TT

Farara:...aww :(

Koyuki: (*angry crying) Why are you little alien people so mean, why can't I have secrets? Why can't I have feelings for somoeone without being questioned and teesed?

Dororo: (*speechless)...

Natsumi: (*looks pittyfull) Koyuki chan...

(Chair dings)

Farara:... I feel rather bad, her feelings are hurt U_U

Kelili: Thats why its funny :D

Bekiki: (*Throws comicly oversized banana at kelili)

Kelili: (*gets hit by banana) TT_TT OWWIE! SERIOUSLY... where do you get all the comicly oversized things?

Farara: Two more points and on to the next question!

Bekiki: (*reads card) This ones for lavie...and the one after it... =_=

Kelili: HER TEAM WAS OFF IN LIKE THE SECOND ROUND! PAY ATTENTION!

Farara: Sorry nightfangfox, we cant ask people whom are now out of the contest questions! My dearest appoligys :'(

Bekiki: (*presses two buttons and saburo and tororo get zappyed)

ZAAAAPAPAPA

Farara:...bekiki?

Bekiki: Sozzies, its on the card, it says kogoro to but he is GONE!

Kelili: Yaaay, nerd junior and the poofy man got POWNED!

farara:...kelili you give ppl the wierdest nicknames -_-'

Kelili: You be quiet cat face! :D

farara:c...c...CAT FACE? (*goes in trauma corner)

Bekiki: (*smacks kelili with a spoon) :(

Kelili:...I took it too far again didn't I?

Bekiki: (*nodds angrily)

Kelili: (*sighs and reads next card in head) :) ... hey someone wake up nerd junior!

Pururu: (*obidiently shakes tororo waking him up)

Tororo: ..mommy ?_?

Kelili: Snap out of it orange head and come here!

Bekiki: ...?

Tororo: (*chair wizzes across the stage to the front)

Kelili: HOLD EVERYTHING! I need to push this random button! (*presses button and tororo falls through the floor screeming)

Everyone:... O_O?

Tororo: (*after a few minutes of silence)... WHY AM I IN A HOLE?

Kelili: Says on the card that I need to throw you into a random hole with no electrisity...

Tororo:...KYAAAA THERE ARE NOT ELECTRIC OUTLETS IN HERE! NO LAPTOPS, NO COMPUTERS, LET ME OUT! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Kelili: :D this is fun...

tororo: GET ME OUTA HERE!

Bekiki: (*snatches card of laughing kelili) Toro-san what would you do to get back your electrisity?

Tororo: ANYTHING! GIVE IT BACK!

Kelili: Would you eat THIS banana? (*throws a banana in the hole)

Tororo: o_O? (*eats banana)

Kelili: WOOT! :D

Bekiki: -_-' ... Would you... KISS KURURU SAN!

Tororo: YE...WAIT HELL NO! I'D RATHER DIE!

Kelili: Would you eat THIS banana? (*throws in another banana)

Tororo: (*sighs and eats banana) YOU SICK MINDED FREAK! WHY WOULD I KISS HIM?

Bekiki: So that you could have your electrisity back...

Kelili: Would you eat THIS banana? (*throws in another banana)

Tororo: :( (*eats banana) JUST LET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID HOLE YOU BRATS!

Bekiki:..hmpf, I dont like your tone _

Kelili: Would you eat THIS banana? (*throws in another banana)

Tororo: STOP GIVING ME BANANAS! :(

Bekiki: ...I think you can stay there for now... (*walks away from hole)

Tororo: WAIT COME BACK!

Kelili: Would you eat THIS...(*gets interupted)

Tororo: SHUT UP! :O

Kelili: :'( ... Banana?

Tororo: (*screems at kelili)

Farara:(*Sniffles cutely and comes out of trauma) Can I read the next one?

Bekiki: Of course ^_^! (*hands Farara a card)

Farara: (*reads card) OHH this one is for everyone, what would you all do for a Klondike Bar?

Bekiki: (*hums the Klondike Bar jingle randomly) \(^o^)/

Kelili: That's one catchy jingle :D

Farara: It would take forever to go round everyone asking them to do ridiculus things for a tasty ice cream snack, so lets improvise :

Tamama:...What flavor klondike bar? (*drools)

Bekiki: Any you want ^_

Tamama: (*drools more) Mmm, even fudge browny (*goes off into chocolate dreamworld) :D,

Tororo:...Do I not get to play this stupid game? I'm still stick down this random hole with no electrisity...

Kelili: Quiet you...and eat this banana (*throws banana in hole)

Tororo: *_* GYAAA!

Bekiki: Don't worry tororo san, be good and I will give you THIS banana! :D (*holds up banana)

Tororo: (*screams) GYAAAAA! X_X

Farara: SO EVERYONE? We will start with keroro's platoon, what would you guys do for a klondike bar?

Keroro: umm...?

Tamama: ANYTHING AND MORE :P

Farara: Would you all wear frilly dresses and spin in circles randomly?

Everyone: O_o?

Farara: (*pulls leaver)

Keroro platoon: (*suddenly disappear and re appear at the front of the stage in frilly dressed spinning uncontrollably)

Keroro: AAAAAAH!

Giroro: WTH?

Tamama: I CAN'T STOP SPINNING!

Kururu: Ohh...nice dress, kukuku :D

Dororo: I feel sick... (*keeps spinning)

Farara: You guys will keep spinning till were done with this li'l question _^

Keroro: TT3TT

Garuru: O_o (*looks worryed that he has o see his younger brother spinning in circles in a frilly dress)

Tororo: Urrgg...What was in those bananas (*feels sick)

Farara: (*in funny voice) CHLORINE! :D

Tororo: O_O!

Kelili: Pekaponjins, what would you ppls do for a klondike bar?

Natsumi:...nothing, they are'nt even that great ya know -_-'

Koyuki:...whats a klondike bar? o_o

Momoka: I would kiss fuyuki kun!..Umm I'm not saying I have to or anything, just putting it out there! o/o

fuyuki: uhh...?

Bekiki: Would hang upside down from the cieling on ropes with your faces painted like clowns?

Giroro: (*still spinning) HOW ARE YOU COMING UP WITH THIS C***

Farara: "O_O"

Bekiki: !... umm he said CREAPS...not the other thing

Farara: ^_^ ok! (*pulls another leaver)

Humans: (*randomly disappear and re appear hanging upside down from the cieling looking like clowns)

Natsumi: All the blood is rushing to my head X_X

Momoka; (*looks about to barf) How did we get up here...

Farara: Another of my EPIC inventions! The "random transporty thingi!"

Kelili: Not to be ridden by those who suffer from; heart conditions, pregnancy, broken bones, motion sickness, or bladder problems :D

Koyuki: This is'nt so bad ^w^

Fuyuki: You can't say much azumaya san -_-

Saburo: (*blinks twice) ...o_o

Momoka: (*throws up) NOOO FUYUKI KUN, DON'T LOOK AT ME!

Fuyuki: Are you ok nishizawa san? I guess you must suffer from motion sickness!

Kelili: unless its pregnancy!

Everyone: O_O!

Momoka: I'M NOT FRICKEN PREGNANT YOU IDIO...(*throws up again)

Bekiki: So Garuru platoon, what would you guys do for a klondike bar?

Tororo: (*still in hole) ANYTHING! (*drools)

Kelili: Here have a banana (*throws his a banana)

Tororo: NO MORE BANANAS (*throws up too) (XoX)

Dororo: (*throws up aswell) TToTT (*whimpers)

Keroro: (*throws up too) HEY I DON'T EVEN GET MOTION SICK!

Tamama: Yeah but we're spinning round and round, I feel sicky too gunso san _

fuyuki: You ok gunso (*looks a little sick himself)

Koyuki: hang in there dororo ^w^

Momoka: TT3TT

Bekiki: (*clears throte loudly) BACK TO THE QUESTION!

Garuru: Hmpf, military soldiers have no need for pekaponjin snacks

rest of the garuru platoon (excluding tororo who was in a hole): (*nodds in unison)

Tororo: IF YOU CAN'T TELL I'M NODDING TOO!

Bekiki: well...I planned to dress you all up as bananas and make you dance to "penut butter jelly time", but insted I will just electricute you!

Taruru: NO WAIT!

Garuru: HEY!

Pururu: Uhh ohh! :O

Tororo: (*throws up at the word banana)

Bekiki: (*presses button)

ZAAAPAPAPAPA

Bekiki: (*rubbs hands together) Well that was fun ^_^

Farara: I guess you guys can all stop now! (*pulls random leaver)

The pekaponjins and the keroro platoon: (*return to their seats as normal... they all look dizzy though)

Farara: SOOO...you guys want some cookies (*hold out a tray of bekikis home made cookies)

Keroro: (*Looks about to be sick) NOOO

Tamama: I want them but i'm gonna be sick desu ~o~

Kururu: Yes...gimmi the cookies!

Dororo: (*puts hand on mouth to stop from throwing up)

Giroro: JERKS (*holds stomuch)

Natsumi: (*Looks a bit blue)

Koyuki: I want one! ^_^! (*perfectly fine)

Fuyuki: (*looks a little queezy) Maybe later...

Momoka: (*throws up under table)

Saburo: Yup, I'll take one! :D

Farara: (*hands out cookies to kururu, koyuki and saburo)

Kelili: -_- hows about we move on!

Bekiki: (*reads card) Next up we have KIKiGaruGIrooo... BTW don't worry, you can never have enough questions! :D

Kelili: (*Kicks bekiki in the shin)

(Audience cam turns to KIKiGaruGIrooo who must have got bored of watching and is fast asleep drooling all over the person next to them mindlessly)

Farara: aww sleeping like a baby :P

Kelili: (*facepalms)

Bekiki: So first question is for...ohh ok (*pulls out comicly oversized lemon cream pie ad drops it in tororos hole)

Tororo: Why has the lights gone out...(*SPLAT)... GYAAAAA THE LEMON BURNS MY EYES! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THAT! KILL THEM WITH MY INTELIGENT MIND!

Bekiki: And there is your answer! Thats how he would react to being hit in the face with a pie! :)

Kelili: (*snatches next card) ...Ohh hey taruru san!

Taruru: (*wakes up and blinks a few times before turning to kelili) ...yeah?

kelili: POCHITO! (*presses button and taruru gets electrified again)

Taruru: TARUUUU...X_X

Farara: ...sweetness... next card for me? OwO?

Kelili: (*sighs and hands farara a card)

Farara: (*reads card) It says "Joruru, Can I see you smile, like Dororo? Pretty please with the cherry on the top? *extra extra cute puppy face*"

Kelili: ...WE DON'T HAVE JORURU ON THE SHOW!

Bekiki: Sorry KIkiGaruGIrooo we can't...

Farara: WAIT! Leave it to me :3 (*Pulls another random leaver, then pushed a serise of butons and switches some toggles, all which appeared from nowhere)

Joruru: (*randomly appears in the middle of the stage spinning and wearing a frilly dress) ...! O_O? (*speachless)

Farara: Whoops...must be glitched... ohh well (*smashes machine and he stopps spinning, the dress fades away)

Everyone: O_o?

Dororo & Zoruru: (*gulps and shrinks down a bit in their chairs)

Joruru: :( What the hell is this? Some kind of new assasination?

Farara: Mr Joruru san...

Joruru: (*glares at farara)

Farara: (*gulps) umm well...can you smile for the audience...please, then you are free to go...

Joruru: I won't fall for your tricks brat (*gives an evil glare and pulls out metal claws)

Farara: (*crys and runs behind kelili) I'm so scared, I'm gonna pee, please make him go away!

Kelili: LISTEN UP YA HOBO! SMILE IN A CHARMING WAY OR WE BEAT THE LIVING CREAPS OUTA YOU!

Joruru: (*blinks twice and looks around at everyone scooting away from enraged kelili, even dororo and zeroro looked scared)

Kelili: SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE?

Joruru: (*Puts head down to shadow his eyes)

Everyone: O_O?

Joruru: (*bursts out laughing) ^_^!

Everyone: 0_0!

Joruru: (*still laughing) You little brats...you little weak brats seem to have scared the hell out of even some of the strongest assasins on keron, THIS IS TOO RICH! BWA HA HA

Bekiki: ...was not expecting THAT to happen o_O

Farara: Well at least he's smiling, not he can leave rigth kelili!

Kelili: :(

Farara: Kelili...?

Kelili: (*grabbs Joruru by the head and throws him in the hole with tororo)

Tororo: (*shivers and wets himself) ((O_O)) d don't hurt me...

Joruru: (*sits down with a shrug and eats pie)

Kelili: And for some extra punishment for calling me a weak brat (*walks off stage and comes back holding hands with barny the dinosaur) IN THE HOLE BARNY

Barny: But I just want to sing a song, lets sing about friends, I love you, you love me, we're a happy family...

Kelili: (*eye twitches) GET IN THE HOLE (*pulls out gun)

Barny: ...Lets sing a song in this hole (*jumps in hole) I love you, you love me, were a happy...

Tororo and Joruru: NOOOOOO ""O_O""

Kelili: o_o the ultimate torture!

farara: YAY BARNY :D (*hums friend song)

Bekiki:...lets move on shall we...

Kelili: (*reads card) Pururu, why don't you have a boyfriend? :3

Pururu: Because I'm in love with wo...

Kelili: THE CARD SAY if you say "I'm in love with work" then KIKiGaruGIrooo will lock you in a room with kogoro! ...and trust me, the only room we got left is the little cupbord at the back where we keep the dolphins!

Everyone: o_O

Pururu: o-o... well ok, I guess because I havent found the right guy yet...plus the work thing and that there just isn't any time to...

Farara:...how could you have no time for love pururu san? I feel pity from you from the botom of my heart!

Pururu: =_= is it really THAT bad? AM I GETTING TOO OLD? O_O! (*goes into trauma)

Kelili: yes pururu san, yes you are :P

bekiki:-_- onto the next question, I'm gonna give a point to that...

farara: (*reads next card) Garuru, What part of Giroro makes you mad? Have you ever kicked your brother or urged to ever in your life? And when? OHH three questions in one!

Garuru: Hmpf, I get annoyed with my younger brother because pekapon has made him go soft, no longer does he train every day, he needs to be bullied into being great! :|

Giroro: _ I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PUSH ME TO DO ANYTHING!

Garuru:...and to answer the other one I kicked him once when a saw him bunking off school in keron high

Giroro: IT WAS A SCHOOL VACATION!

Garuru: Well you should have said so =_=

Farara: Where did you kick him?

Giroro: (*twitches)

Garuru:(*smirks)

Farara: ohh... I bet that hurt...o_o

Bekiki: THREE POINTS...well it was like three questions :)

Kelili: (*reads next card) Dororo, Do you hate Keroro or dispise Keroro? Think hard about it...=_=

Dororo: No not at all, keroro kun is my tresured childhood friend...

Kelili: Are you SURE he is your friend...or ever has been... cos from what I've seen he just keeps powning you dude

Bekiki: In other words all he does is bully you...

Dororo:(*goes into trauma corner with pururu) Keroro kun is so mean...

farara:...do we award points for that or what? o_o

bekiki: Yeah go on give it a point, next question, we only have half an hour left of this round and SOOO many more questions!

Kelili: (*reads card) TAMAMA! keroro or snacks?

Tamama: tama? ... you mean I have to choose between my precious gunso san and my life time suply of yummy snacks?

Kelili: yah... today if you pls...

Tamama: Well I can't answer THAT!

Kelili: =_= why? WHY CAN'T YOU?

Keroro: Tamama kun... you wouldn't ditch your awesome leader for mear SNACKS would you? (*looks hurt)

Tamama: n no...I guess not but...GUNSO SAN I LOVE THE SNACKYS!

Keroro: Privet Tamama... TT3TT

Tamama: (*bursts into tears) I LOVE THEM BOTH SO BAD (*throws rock at button electricuting himself)

ZAAAAPAPAPA

Farara: =_= poor tama san...anyway (*reads next card and looks exited) THIS ONE IS FOR KELILI!

Kelili: (*Touched) :') For reals?

Farara: (*nodds cooly) B)

Kelili: (*snatches card) D'awww, they want to know if I will make kururu cry for them? WELL SURE! :D

Bekiki: BTW KIkiGaruGIrooo, just a hint... watch episodes 236 part two and 265 part two... :3

Kururu:Shut it you (*throws a rock at bekiki knocking her out)

Farara: (*sigh) I'll go get the stretcher... -_-

Kelili: Hey kururu san come here... (*walks over to kururu and pulls out a bag of lemons) :D

Kururu: ku...? ""O_O""

(The folowing viewing had to be censord to prevent a younger audience from suffering a horror rating to high for them)

Kururu: TT=TT it...BUUUURNSS! (*crying)

Kelili: When life gives you lemons... don't let it take off your glasses kuru san!

Keroro & Giroro: (*snickers)

Farara: (*pulls bekiki onto strecher) another pointy point to... well lets just give it to the keroro platoon!

Bekiki: (*Wakes up) Heres the next question (*hands farara a card and passes back out crushing the tadpole)

Farara: sa..ve...me...(*strugles to get out from under bekiki)

Kelili: I'LL SAVE YOU...(*takes card from farara and walks away)

Farara: TT3TT jerk!

Kelili: (*reads next question) Giroro, Pekopon invastion or a 24 hour time with Natsumi?

Giroro: O/O HUH?

Kelili: You heard me red n round, now answer the question!

Giroro: w well...invasion of course... I mean its w what we came here to do and all... ""/""

ZAAAAPAPAPA

Kelili: B) (*smirk)

Natsumi: 24 hour time...?

Kelili: Best you don't worry your pretty little head natchi san!

Natsumi: o.o

Bekiki: (*wakes up again) Wooh..I though I suffered brain damagamagaamage...(*sits up)

Farara: I CAN BREATH! (*gasps for air)

Bekiki: OMG SOZ FARARA CHAN! :O (*gets off the tadpole)

Farara: (*reads next question)Keroro, lets say that You've won a lottery, and you have ONE MILLION US DOLLARS, and at the same time, somebody trapped Tamama and your favourite Gunpla. But if you want to get 'em back you would have to give the ONE MILLION US DOLLARS, And you can choose only one, meaning tamama OR gumpla, so what would you choose?

Keroro:...I won the lottery?

Farara: no... its just a sinario

Tamama: (*wakes up) Gunso san... you would save me...right? (*looks concerned)

Keroro: uhh...sure of course...I mean I couldn't chose gunpla over a subordinate right?... even if it was the newest zok37X...right?

Farara: so you would save tamama san?

Keroro: (*looks worryed) ...s sure :)

ZAAAAAPAPAPAA

Tamama: TT3TT GUNSO SAAAAN HOW COULD YOU (*joins pururu and dororo in the trauma corner)

Farara: teehee (*rubs back of head cutely)

Kelili: NICE, you got THREE ppls in the corner :D

Bekiki: Thats not a good thing kelili =_=

Kelili: as farara said, mysery loves company!

farara: =_= I didn't mean it in that context! ANWAYS! Onto the next person! Victoria Pendragon!

(Audience cam turns to Victoria Pendragon who has a giroro baloon and is batting it around like a cat with a ball of yarn)

farara:...yes o_o

Bekiki: QUESTION ONE! Natsumi, what would you do if Giroro confesses he loved you?

Natsumi:...WHAT? O_o?

Giroro: KYAAAA X.X (*faints)

Natsumi:...thats a wierd question isn't it? ^_^'

Kelili: no...no its not...really

Natsumi: he doesn't LIKE me, such strange people! (*giggles slightly)

Bekiki: Do you like giroro san?

Natsumi: like THAT?

Bekiki: (*nodds innocently)

Natsumi: ... WHAT WAS THAT QUESTION AGAIN?

Bekiki: ^_^... (*trys not to snicker at the sudden subject change) if he confessed his love to you, what would you do?

Natsumi: geez...I don't know... he's like...a frog ya know...what do you do in this situation? (*scratches back of head)

Kelili: kiss him

Natsumi: O/O!

Kelili:...maybe a hug ^_^

Natsumi =/=

Farara: Giroro san would be loving this... this next question is for him anyway, lets wake him up!

Bekiki: (*puts megaphone neer giroros ear) giroro san...WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE!

Giroro: KYAAAAA (*wakes up)

farara: (*reads card) Giroro, would you, if given the chance, turn into a Pekopon for Natsumi,permanently?

Giroro: (*shocked) umm... I...I...

Natsumi: What's all this about giroro? Why are people asking these questions?

Giroro: X/X w well...

Farara: o-o (*pulls out popcorn without looking away) ...

Giroro: umm...I would turn into a pekaponjin... yeah... n not for anyone, just because pekaponjins are bigger and if I was a pekaponjin then could crush my enimys easyer and...(The rest of his thought will remain in his head at this point)

Natsumi: o_o...you didn't answer my question?

Kelili: OOOOKEEY...one point there then... next question (*reads card) For you BOTH! If you were the last two people on Pekopon, what would you do? Would you try to survive, helping and loving each other, or would you go your seperate ways, looking for others?

Natsumi:..uhh

Giroro: W well stay together obviously...being the last people we would need to try to stay alive and like re-populate the earth and such -/-

Natsumi: O/O WHAT!

Giroro: W wait! I mean...

Natsumi: I think I would take my chances on my own /

Giroro: :'( (*fail)

(Chairs ding)

Farara: HEY the chairs are fixed :3

Bekiki: When did they break? -_-

Farara: I dunno... they havent been dinging for a while though :P

Bekiki: :)

Kelili: Next question, Would you become a keronjin for giroro, natsumi?

natsumi: GOD NO! I don't wanna be a stupid frog :O (*looks horrified)

Giroro: :'(

Natsumi: (*sighs) sorry giroro...no offence -_-

Kelili: umm...moving on ^_^

Bekiki: (*reads card) RIGHT... wait here I gotta go bake some cake! (*runs off set)

Farara: as much as I love cake... she has gotta stop running off like that in the middle of the show =_=

Kelili: Lets do the next one while she's gone (*reads card) Natsumi, would you, if Saburo said it was his dying wish, marry Giroro? Also, what whould you do if Saburo said he hated you, and Giroro confessed right after?

Natsumi: =o= Wha...? (*looks over at saburo) He isn't dead... Saburo sempi... do you hate me?

Saburo:...no

Natsumi: my point =w=

Kelili: (*throws a red crayon at natsumi)

Natsumi: oww... fine,if it was saburo sempis dieing wish then yes I supose / ... BUT ONLY BECAUSE OF SABURO SEMPI!

Kelili: and if saburo hated you?

Natsumi: I would cry and take out all of my rage on someone else...likely the stupid frog...I would not be in the mood for jokes like giroro pretending to love me

Giroro: o/o ~

Farara: fair ze donuts... two points... and dang the chairs are broke again! :|

Bekiki: (*runs back on stage panting holding a large wedding cake) s sorry... I I baked...as fast as I could... the card said... make them eat weding cake and... (*passed out from exaustion)

Kelili: WOAH! That is one fancy wedding cake!

Natsumi: -_- seriously...whats the deal here?

Giroro: (*goes off in gooey daydream and starts drooling)

Farara: (*cuts two slices and gives them to giroro and natsumi... then eats the rest with kelili)

Bekiki: (*wakes up) huh...wheres my cakey cake? :'(

Kelili: _ ... ONTO THE NEXT AUDIENCE MEMBER!

Farara: (*reads card) Now we have the last four questions from "pinkish-red hearts"

(Audience cam shows pinkish-red hearts seat empty)

Farara: o_O whered she go?

Giroro: KYAA! (*gets glomped by pinkish-red hearts)

Bekiki: SECURITY! :|

(Sebaba, sebibi, sebubu, sebobo, and sebebe drag pinkish-red hearts off the set and back to her seat where they tie her up in chains)

pinkish-red hearts: I LOVE YOU GIRORO (OwO)!

Giroro: O_O"" (*looks mentally scarred)

Farara: ^_^' ehh heh heh...

Kelili: (*reads card) First question, giroro, What sort of stuff did you ever think that involved you and Natsumi and romance?

Giroro: O/O ... =/= (*Daydreams and drools)... lots of...things ^_^

Natsumi: (*looks worryed) such as...?

Giroro: O/O UHH NOTHING!

Kelili: THE TRUTH MAN THE TRUTH! :(

Giroro: -/-...

Farara: (*sneaks behind giroro and sticks a device in the back of his head knocking him out, a file picker then comes up on the screen of the audience cam)

Bekiki: Ohh yeah... the memory casset player thingi!

Farara: (*searches through files until comes accross one labled "smut") AHH HAH!

(On screen)

Giroro: (*Comes face to face with natsumi so that they are almsot touching lips)

Natsumi: (*in sexy voice) ohh giroro... can I... can I...

Giroro: (*also in sexy voice) Of course baby... of course

Natsumi: We...we shouldn't... its to NAUGHTY

Giroro: Ohh baby... you are a naughty naughty girl

Natsumi: (*Takes one of giroros feet and rubs lotion on it)

Giroro: Ohh yeah... ohh YEAH BABY, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU RUB LOTION ON MY FEET! YEAH! WOOH!

Natsumi: Ohh Ohh OHH YES YES YEEES! (*rubs lotion on the other foot)

(Off screen)

Everyone: o_o...

Natsumi: :O ... ? (*speechless)

Farara:...That was...wierd...I feel a little sick desu..

Keroro: Yeah...giroro is strange...

Kelili: :') So beautifull (*sniffle)

bekiki: _ you wierdo kelili... only YOU would understand that messed up daydream!

Chair dings

Farara: YEAH GO CHAIR GO...ahem...lost my cool there for a sec B)

Bekiki: Another point to keroros platoon!

Kelili: (*reads next card) Dororo, have you ever gone to councelling for your problem?

Dororo: (*still in corner) TT^TT

Kelili: =_= (*throws a bucket of ice water over him)

Dororo: +_+!

Kelili: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Dororo: What problem? (*returns to seat)

Bekiki: Well the trauma I think she means...I think you should just see a whole lot of docters...so should all of the rest of you!

Dororo: Councelling...no

Farara: It does seem like a good idea, heres the card of a good counceller (*gives him sebabas card)

Dororo: o_o...?

Farara: Sebaba's been training to be a counceller

Sebaba: (*thumbs up and cheesy smile before going back to being generally terrifying)

Dororo: O_o...oookiee...

Kelili: Yeah yeah, one more point, woohoo, NOW next question is for NATSUMI (*reads card) Are you just as oblivious to love as Fuyuki?

Fuyuki: I'm obvious to love? oWo

Kelili: Shut it you _

Natsumi: How should I know...

Bekiki: (*clears throte) Are you aware that you have about five people and a school fan club all after you?

Natsumi: I DO?

Bekiki: =_= that answers my question nicely!

Farara: ONE MORE POINTY POINT!

Kelili: LAST QUESTION OF THE DAY! (*reads card) MOMOKA, how do you put up with fuyukis thick headedness?

Momoka:...(*switches to mean side) HOW DARE YOU CALL MY PRECIOUS FUYUKI KUN THICK HEADED! I WILL KILL YOU! KILL YOU ALL! HE IS THE SMARTEST MAN ON EARTH!

Fuyuki: ^_^' ehh heh heh...

Farara:...uhh another point there! NOW TO ADD UP THIS ROUNDS SCORES!

Cool voice in the sky: Well then the final scores! the keroro platoon have a massive 35 POINTS, the garuru platoon a measly 9 POINTS, and finally the pekaponjins an impressive 27 POINTS, which means the garuru platoon are OUTA HERE!

Garuru:we have failed men... I think o_O

(Garuru platoon fall down random hole tha appears in the floor underneath from no-where, all screeming)

Farara: JOIN US IN THE NEXT ROUND FOR THE SEMI FINALS! THE KERORO PLATOON AND THE PEKAPONJINS WILL BATTLE IT OUT TO SEE WHICH GROUP WILL ENTER THE FINAL ROUND!

Bekiki: Please keep sending in your questions everyone! Be as creative as possible, we love all the wierd and wacky questions which stray from the point of anything! :D

Kelili: Thanks for watching, see you in the next round!

Farara: BU BYE!

(Cheesy music fades the show out as the lights go out)

Tororo:...HELLO...I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS HOLE WITH A PHYCOTIC KILLER AND THE ULTIMATE EVIL!...IS'NT ANYONE GONNA LET ME OUT...HELLO?


End file.
